El resplandor de la oscuridad
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Naruto es exiliado de Konoha despues de la batalla contra Akatsuki, una nueva guerra amenaza con destruir la aldea, Naruto es llamado para ayudar pero el ya no es el mismo y tiene muchos secretos de gran importancia.
1. Capitulo 1: Una nueva era

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD. **

**Capitulo 1: Una nueva era.**

Han pasado varios años desde la destrucción de la maligna organización Akatsuki formada por los criminales más peligrosos del mundo ninja, gracias a los valientes esfuerzos de los ninjas de Konoha todos estos criminales fueron eliminados y la paz volvió a las aldeas.

Claro que no todo es felicidad para algunos, Naruto en la batalla contra Pein y al enterarse de que este había matado a su maestro estallo en rabia y libero todo el poder del Kyubi acabando con el portador del Rin'negan y a todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki incluyendo a Madara Uchiha, aunque fue capaz de calmarse antes de hacer daño a sus amigos el consejo de la aldea de la hoja decidió que era demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo en la aldea por lo que decidieron exiliarlo y evitar que hiciera algún daño a alguien como había pasado con Sasuke Uchiha quien enfrento al Jinchuriki del Kyubi por interferir en la batalla contra su hermano.

Naruto y el portador del Sharingan lucharon y fue el Uzumaki quien gano al usar el chacra de su demonio interno, el consejo aprovecho esto como excusa para poder exiliarlo.

Cuando el rubio de ojos azules llego hasta la sala del consejo estos le mencionaron que tenía cinco días para abandonar la aldea o seria encarcelado para siempre, Naruto no dijo nada aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, llego hasta su casa, empaco sus cosas y se fue inmediatamente sin despedirse de nadie.

Además, ¿De quien se despediría?, su gran amor Sakura lo insulto y le dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió al ver el estado en el que había quedado el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha en Konoha a pesar de que esta había intentado matarla antes que Naruto lo venciera.

No tenia animo de nada así que solo salió de la aldea sin saber a donde iría o que seria de su vida desde ese momento, así sin mas partió de la aldea en donde nació y nunca mas se supo algo de el, sus amigos lo buscaron sin éxito y Tsunade al enterarse de que el consejo actuó a sus espaldas tubo unos deseos enormes de matarlos a golpes pero se controlo, después de todo no quiso ensuciarse las manos con ellos.

Todos los habitantes de la aldea a excepción de los compañeros de Naruto, Konohamaru y su equipo, Iruka, Ayame y su padre del Ichikarus Ramen's festejaron la ida del rubio sin importarles todo lo que hizo por ellos, estaban felices de volver a tener a Sasuke entre ellos y el consejo lo absolvió de la traición y fue incorporado de nuevo a la aldea.

Desde el día en que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi fue exiliado han pasado siete años, todos los de esa generación ahora tienen 22 años y muchas cosas han pasado en Konoha.

La aldea de la arena rompió relaciones con Konoha después del destierro de Naruto, la aldea de la roca, de la lluvia y de la niebla se unieron para destruir a la aldea de la hoja de una vez por todas, Sasuke Uchiha es el ninja con mas posibilidades para ocupar el cargo de Hokage en cuanto Tsunade se retire.

En la oficina de la Hokage los miembros del antiguo equipo siete (Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke), junto a Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Anko y unos cuantos Ambus estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que tendrían que hacer en caso de un ataque por parte de las aldeas enemigas.

Estos ninjas tenían el respeto de cada miembro de la aldea y eran muy famosos y temidos por sus enemigos.

- La muralla norte es la que más necesita vigilancia, debemos colocar más ninjas en esa zona por si acaso ya que es el punto más lejano de la aldea y no nos daríamos cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde. – dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a la rubia Hokage.

- Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Tsunade llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- **¡¡Tsunade-sama!!** – dijo Shizune entrando en la oficina muy agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tsunade un poco molesta por la interrupción.

- Apareció, apareció. – dijo Shizune muy agitada.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Quien apareció? – dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada mientras los demás ninjas veían la escena atentos.

- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun apareció. – dijo Shizune mirando fijamente a su maestra.

Silencio, era eso lo que había en ese momento en la oficina, un estado de shock general se había apoderado de cada uno de los presentes, Hinata por su parte sentía su corazón latiendo tan rápido que se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Tsunade al reaccionar.

- En el país de los campos de arroz, unos Ambus que estaban espiando a unos ninjas de la roca fueron atacados por estos, se escondieron en un pueblo y los ninjas de la roca los buscaron y empezaron a destruir el pueblo para encontrarlos, finalmente un joven pareció y el los mato sin esfuerzo, uno de los Ambus lo reconoció apenas. – dijo Shizune tratando de hablar con normalidad.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Kakashi muy interesando.

- Me dijo que a cambiado mucho, esta muy alto y el cabello es rojo en varias partes, averiguo su nombre y un niño del pueblo le dijo que el se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki y que era un mercenario que fue contratado por un comerciante de armas para su protección. – dijo Shizune muy seria.

- Naruto-kun es un mercenario. – dijo Lee sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Según la información que consiguió el Ambu no se sabe nada de el salvo su nombre y que es muy fuerte, trabaja al mejor postor, termino sus servicios con el comerciante y ahora va hacia el país de la cascada pero no sabemos por que. – dijo Shizune mirando a la rubia de la Hokage.

- Informa al consejo de inmediato y que un equipo de intercepción este listo, tengo una idea. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Si Tsunade-sama. – dijo Shizune saliendo por la puerta.

- Ustedes vayan a descansar los llamo después y ni una palabra de esto a nadie. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Si Hokage-sama. – dijeron todos al unísono retirándose.

- Naruto, ¿Me pregunto que tanto habrás cambiado en todo estos años? – pensó Tsunade muy seria.

La rubia abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y allí había una caja, la saco y la abrió, dentro estaba una foto de Naruto y de Jiraiya junto con el protector de Naruto y el colgante que ella le regalo.

Afuera de la oficina todos los ninjas caminaban en silencio, cada uno estaba encismado en sus pensamientos y no sabían que decir, cual era la idea de la Hokage al saber que Naruto había aparecido.

Sasuke se mantenía mas serio de lo normal y una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar cuan fuerte se habría hecho su ex compañero de equipo.

- Un mercenario, interesante profesión la de Naruto. – dijo Sasuke un poco pensativo.

- Para volverse un mercenario ha tenido que cambiar mucho, espero que la llama de su juventud no se haya extinguido. – dijo Lee un poco preocupado.

- Espero que Naruto-kun este bien. – pensó Hinata aun caminando y muy preocupada.

En tiempo record el consejo de la aldea estaba reunido y Tsunade estaba contando lo sucedido, después de una hora de debates la Hokage salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al cabo de unos minutos el equipo de Gai y el antiguo equipo 10 formado por Ino, Choji y Shikamaru y seis Ambus estaban en la oficina con la rubia Hokage.

- Les tengo una misión para ustedes, vayan por Naruto y tráiganlo como sea, el consejo decidió reincorporarlo a la aldea como un ninja activo para que nos ayude en la guerra, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado buscando para que el regrese, vayan por el y ni se les ocurra volver sin el. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Si Hokage-sama. – dijeron todos al unísono y salieron de la oficina.

Cada uno fue a su casa a buscar su equipo y al tenerlo listo se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea, al reunirse todos partieron rumbo al país de la cascada para buscar a su antiguo amigo.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, viajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta que al fin después de dos días sin descansar llegaron hasta la frontera del país de la cascada, del país de los campos de arroz a ese lugar hay mas de cinco días y según lo que dijeron los Ambus Naruto acababa de salir ese mismo día y tendría que estar por llegar en cualquier momento si había ido a velocidad normal y tomando algunos descansos para dormir en la noche.

Descansaron en ese lugar y a la mañana siguiente vieron a alguien que se acercaba, ellos tenían puesto un genjutsu que Ino realizo con el cual nadie que pasara los viera además que Neji utilizaba el Byakugan para ver a larga distancia, fue así que vio que alguien se acercaba, era un hombre por la forma de su cuerpo, vestía con una capa negra y un sombrero de paja cubría su cabello, no podían ver su rostro y se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Ellos trataron de ver su rostro pero no pudieron, el personaje paso de largo a ellos y continuo con su camino, ellos vieron la espalda del sujeto y vieron dos zorros mirándose fijamente y lo que mas les llamo la atención fue una cabellera rubia y roja que sobresalía del sombrero.

Lo siguieron sin hacer ruido y sin usar chacra para ocultar su presencia, todos ellos eran ya jounins de elite por lo que su nivel era inmejorable, el extraño siguió caminando y llego hasta un rio en donde se sentó cerca de la orilla y miro hacia el agua.

- ¿Hasta que hora van a estar escondiéndose? – dijo el hombre con una voz bastante seria.

Los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver que ese sujeto los había detectado aun con ese genjutsu de tan alto nivel.

- Desde antes de toparme con ustedes sentí el genjutsu, tal parece que sus habilidades como ninjas han decaído con los años, o no, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji y usted Maito Gai, además de esos Ambus. – dijo el hombre mirando en dirección de ellos.

Ellos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Cómo diablos esa persona los reconoció?, no había otra explicación mas que esa persona era el.

- ¡Naruto! – pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mirando al hombre del sombrero de paja.

Este los miraba y tenía una sonrisa de medio lado que mostraba uno de sus colmillos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo Naruto sacando un brazo de entre la capa el cual estaba cubierto por una camisa manga larga que le llegaba hasta los dedos y sus manos estaban enguantadas.

El joven se quito el sombrero y los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver a su antiguo camarada, ahora tenia el cabello de color dorado y rojo repartidos en partes iguales en todas partes, sus ojos eran azules pero mostraban una frialdad al verlos que daba miedo, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna como si estuvieran muertos, su rostro estaba mas maduro y mostraba una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

- ¿A que debo el honor de esta visita?, debe ser importante para que me hayan venido a buscar después de todos estos años. – dijo Naruto aun sonriendo de forma siniestra y su rostro no mostraba que estaba contento de verlos.

Ellos salieron de su escondite mostrando cada uno de ellos el uniforme reglamentario de jounin salvo Lee que estaba vestido igual a Gai y Choji que tenia un traje idéntico al que usaba antes y los Ambus que se quedaron escondidos por si pasaba algo.

- Naruto, ¿En verdad eres tú? – dijo Neji sin poder creer el cambio de su amigo.

- Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién creías que era? – dijo Naruto en tono algo burlón pero sin dejar esa sonrisa tan macabra que estaba comenzando a asustar a sus antiguos amigos.

- ¿En verdad es Naruto?, se ve muy siniestro y aterrador. – pensó Ino mirando fijamente al joven.

- ¿No me digan que cambie tanto desde la última vez que me vieron que ya no me reconocen? – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo dolido pero burlón.

- Un poco, te vez muy diferente, ya no pareces el mismo. – dijo Lee un poco serio.

- En eso tienes razón, yo no soy el mismo, ¿Puedo saber a que vinieron? – dijo Naruto dejando de sonreír y poniéndose serio.

- Te tenemos buenas noticias, Tsunade-sama convenció al consejo para que puedas volver a Konoha a cambio de tus servicios y así serás reincorporado como ninja. – dijo Gai mirando al joven.

El rubio escucho atento todo lo que dijeron y después comenzó a reírse, los ninjas de Konoha no entendían que pasaba pero la risa que tenía era algo macabra.

- A ver si entendí, ¿Ustedes de verdad creen que yo voy a regresar allí?, ¿A ustedes quien les dijo que yo tenia pensado regresar a esa asquerosa villa? – dijo Naruto tratando de no reírse mas de lo que se reía.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no quieres regresar?, es tu aldea, tu hogar. – dijo Lee muy preocupado y confundido.

- Vaya hogar, un lugar en donde no puedes dormir por miedo a que te maten mientras duermes y donde todos los que conoces y que consideras tus amigos te traicionan y te dan la espalda, si eso es con lo que intentas convencerme de regresar vas por muy mal camino. – dijo Naruto recuperando la sonrisa siniestra.

- Vamos Naruto, eso no es cierto, nosotros nunca te traicionamos, cuando nos enteramos de que te habían exiliado te buscamos por todas partes pero no te encontramos. – dijo Ino un poco triste.

- Eso no me interesa, además se que quieren que vuelva por que Konoha esta en guerra y no me interesa involucrarme en una guerra por gente que no se lo merece, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo Naruto colocándose el sombrero y comenzando a caminar.

De repente el Jinchuriki se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover.

- Nara Shikamaru, aun tienes al mal hábito de paralizar a las personas por su sombra. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo.

- La Hokage dijo que te lleváramos como fuera y eso incluye la fuerza. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio y pensando todas las posibilidades.

- Estas muy equivocado si crees que este patético jutsu puede detenerme. – dijo Naruto caminado rompiendo el jutsu del Nara que no creía lo que veía.

- Desvaneció mi jutsu sin esfuerzo. – pensó Shikamaru muy asustado.

- Naruto-kun por favor ven con nosotros, te necesitamos. – dijo Lee con mirada suplicante.

- Naruto, vendrás con nosotros así tenga que llevarte a rastras. – dijo Neji colocándose frente al joven junto a Tenten.

Los demás ninjas a excepción de Shikamaru rodearon al joven Jinchuriki preparados para emprender un combate con el con tal de llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea.

- Tal parece que desean morir. – dijo Naruto sonriendo pero esta vez con una sonrisa que mando un escalofrió a cada uno de los presentes.

- ¿Cuánto? – dijo Shikamaru muy serio llamando la atención de todos incluyendo al Uzumaki.

- ¿Cuánto que? – dijo Naruto de forma burlona.

- ¿Cuánto pides por ayudarnos?, ahora eres un mercenario que trabaja por dinero así que dime, ¿Cuánto quieres para apoyarnos en la guerra? – dijo Shikamaru un poco molesto.

- Siempre tan inteligente, no podía esperar menos del genio numero uno de Konoha. – dijo Naruto mirando al Nara.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – dijo Shikamaru molesto por la actitud del Uzumaki.

- No lo se, es una guerra, habrán muchas batallas, muchos muertos, heridos, días sin dormir y sin comer, me atacaran a diestra y siniestra, además sin contar con que tendré que verles la cara a ustedes todos los días, yo diría que unos 20.000.000 de Ryus pero ya que son ustedes que sean 30.000.000. – dijo Naruto mirando desafiante al manipulador de sombras.

- ¡Estas loco!, eso es mucho dinero. – dijo Neji muy sorprendido por la actitud de su antiguo amigo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha lo vieron muy sorprendidos ya que no podían creer lo que pasaba.

- Perfecto, vamos entonces. – dijo Naruto acercándose al joven Nara.

De esa forma el grupo de ninjas se encamino rumbo a Konoha, mientras iban hacia la aldea Naruto permaneció detrás del grupo y durante todo el trayecto no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir a sus guías, luego de tres días llegaron a la entrada de la aldea.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar pero miraron muy intrigados al misterioso visitante que venia detrás de los ninjas, caminaron hacia la torre Hokage mientras todos los aldeanos miraban con interés al recién llegado que les parecía familiar.

Al llegar a la torre fueron directamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage y contarle todo lo de la misión, entraron en la oficina y la rubia y su asistente vieron como el grupo entraba seguido por un hombre con capa negra y sombrero de paja.

- Tsunade-sama, como lo ordeno aquí esta Naruto. – dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que el Uzumaki se quitaba el sombrero y miraba fijamente con sus ojos vacios a la mujer rubia que en esos momentos tenia ganas de llorar.

Durante algunos momentos de silencio en los que nadie se movía finalmente la Hokage reacciono.

- Me alegra ver que has decidido regresar a Konoha para ayudarnos. – dijo Tsunade muy feliz.

- En realidad el se negó a hacerlo y tuve que contratarlo como mercenario, por 30.000.000 de Ryus para que aceptara ayudarnos. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- ¿Es verdad eso Naruto? – dijo Tsunade muy sorprendida y adolorida.

- Efectivamente, vine por el dinero. – dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma siniestra logrando que ambas mujeres se asustaran.

- Pero eso es demasiado dinero. – dijo Shizune muy preocupada.

- Lo toman o lo dejan y que sea rápido, no me gusta este sitio. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Voy a hablar con el consejo para pedir su autorización, hasta entonces puedes pasar la noche en la aldea y mañana te digo su respuesta. – dijo Tsunade tratando de mantenerse seria.

- De acuerdo, voy a quedarme en el hotel, espero la respuesta ansioso, entre menos tiempo pase aquí mejor. – dijo Naruto colocándose el sombrero y saliendo de la oficina.

En cuanto el Jinchuriki salió de la oficina la rubia no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar mientras los demás shinobis la veían impotentes y su asistente trataba de consolarla.

- ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Cómo fue que Naruto cambio tanto? – dijo Tsunade entre lagrimas.

Mientras eso ocurría Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles camino al hotel mirando la aldea.

- Asquerosa villa, llena de ratas traicioneras, me gustaría verla destruida pero si me van a pagar no me quejo, además siempre puedo matar a muchos ninjas en esta guerra. - dijo Naruto caminando lentamente y mirando las casas.

_**- Deberías matarlos a todos una vez que esta guerra termine. – dijo una voz un tanto macabra dentro de la mente del joven. **_

_- Es una buena idea Kyubi-san pero no, no me voy a ensuciar las manos con estas basuras, no merecen la pena que me tome la molestia de matarlos, solo me llevo el dinero y ya, además si no me pagan tengo otra idea, puedo ir con las otras aldeas ninjas y ofrecerles mis servicios en la guerra, estoy seguro que ellos estarían mas que complacidos para que los ayude a exterminar esta aldea. – dijo Naruto en su mente y sonriendo de forma siniestra. _

_**- Eso es una muy buena idea, de esa forma te quedas con el dinero y matas a estas cucarachas, dos pájaros de un tiro, me gusta. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma maniaca. **_

El rubio llego hasta el hotel, alquilo una habitación pero no dejo ningún nombre registrado, se acostó en la cama y se durmió mientras tanto el consejo de la aldea estaba reunido decidiendo lo que harían con el joven Jinchuriki y del papel que este desempeñaría en la guerra.

**Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les guste, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla así puedo hacer una historia que les guste a todos. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces y que la pasen bien.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Pruebas y descubrimientos

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 2. Pruebas y descubrimientos.**

- 30.000.000 de Ryus es demasiado dinero, es ridículo pagar esa suma de dinero a alguien como el. – dijo Homura el anciano del consejo muy molesto.

- Es cierto, ¿Quién demonios se cree ese chico para cobrarnos semejante cantidad de dinero por ayudarnos en la guerra?, debería sentirse honrado de que nos hayamos tomado la molestia de permitirle regresar aquí. – dijo Koharu la anciana del consejo muy seria.

- Tal vez deberíamos considerarlo. – dijo Danzou muy serio.

- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Homura furioso.

- Recuerden que ese chico asesino a varios miembros de Akatsuki y también derroto a Sasuke Uchiha y casi lo mata. – dijo Danzou mirando a los dos ancianos.

- Eso fue hace siente años, Uchiha a mejorado mucho y es nuestro ninja mas fuerte. – dijo Koharu un poco seria.

- Lo se y también me imagino que así como Sasuke Uchiha se ha vuelto mas fuerte el también lo habrá hecho, según el informe el se ha hecho muy fuerte, tal vez ya domina todo el poder del Kyubi, con alguien como el en nuestras filas ganaríamos sin duda la guerra. – dijo Danzou muy serio.

- Eso es verdad, pero la suma de dinero que pide es demasiado alta. – dijo Homura muy serio.

- Lo se, pero estamos hablando de la supervivencia de la aldea, es necesario contar con sus servicios. – dijo Danzou mirando fijamente a los ancianos que estaban pensativos.

- Me temo que no tenemos más opción, pero antes debemos probar que tan fuerte es, si es más fuerte que Uchiha Sasuke le pagamos si no tendrá que rebajarnos su precio. – dijo Koharu no muy convencida de la idea.

- Entonces le digo que si. – dijo Tsunade que estaba sentada cerca de los miembros del consejo y que había estado callada escuchando atenta todo lo que decía.

- Aun no, primero tendrá que luchar contra varios ninjas, si gana le pagaremos lo que pida, mañana se hará un combate y allí decidiremos lo que haremos con el. – dijo Koharu muy seria.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Tsunade saliendo de la oficina.

Al día siguiente el joven de cabellos rubios y rojos salió del hotel rumbo al Ichikarus Ramen's, durante el camino vio como los aldeanos lo miraban intrigados por saber quien era ya que aun seguía con esa ropa que lo tapaba casi todo, llego hasta el local y entro, se sentó y pidió un tazón de Ramen, el dueño lo miro por varios segundos ya que le parecía familiar pero sin poder verle el rostro no lo identificaba.

La sirvió un plato el cual el joven devoro rápidamente disfrutando su sabor el cual había extrañado en su ausencia. En eso una gran cantidad de personas se reunieron fuera del local y estaban armando un gran escándalo.

- Escucharon, Naruto Uzumaki regreso a la aldea. – dijo un hombre muy sorprendido.

- ¿Para que regreso ese monstruo? – dijo una mujer a su lado.

- Parece ser que el consejo le pidió ayuda para la guerra. – dijo el primer hombre muy serio.

- Por favor, con Sasuke-sama es suficiente. – dijo otro sujeto muy molesto.

- Recuerden que ese chico casi mata a Uchiha-sama. – dijo un anciano que estaba en la discusión.

- Escuche que habrá un combate para ver si lo dejaran participar o no, al parecer pidió una suma muy grande de dinero por ayudarnos. – dijo el primer hombre mirando a los demás.

- Eso si es el colmo del descaro, intento matar a Sasuke-sama y ahora quieren que le paguen para que luche en la guerra, por mi que se largue, estamos mejor sin el. – dijo el segundo hombre furioso.

- Es verdad que se vaya, espero que Sasuke-sama lo mate en la batalla. – dijo la mujer muy molesta y gritando.

- Así que quieren que pelee contra Sasuke, no podría ser mejor. – pensó Naruto sonriendo pero nadie lo veía por el sombrero.

- Malditos estúpidos. – dijo el anciano del puesto del Ramen.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo Naruto mirando un pocos sorprendido al hombre.

- No, no se preocupe, es que me molestan que hablen así de Naruto, el ayudo mucho a la aldea y lo echaron por que decían que era muy peligroso, yo lo conocí desde que era muy pequeño y le aseguro que el no es una mala persona, me sorprende que haya decidido venir para ayudarnos, si yo fuera el ni por todo el dinero del mundo hubiera regresado a este lugar. – dijo al anciano muy molesto.

- Ya veo, parece que le tenía mucho cariño a ese chico. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Bastante, y dígame, ¿Usted quien es? – dijo el anciano mirando al rubio.

- Solo un viajero, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo Naruto pagando la cuenta y saliendo del local.

El rubio salió directo a la torre Hokage, al llegar entro sin ningún problema y llego hasta la oficina de la rubia, toco y entro y esta al verlo se puso un poco triste.

- Aceptaron o no la propuesta. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo.

- El consejo quiere que combatas contra varios ninjas para comprobar tu nivel y ver si vale la pena pagarte lo que pides. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- De acuerdo, ¿A que hora es el combate? – dijo Naruto con un tono de voz bastante calmado.

- Dentro de una hora en el estadio. – dijo Tsunade un poco triste.

- Bien. – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿Por qué eres así de frio?, tu no eras así. – dijo Tsunade muy triste.

- La gente cambia, a mi la vida me enseño por las malas que ser bueno y amable hace que se aprovechen de ti y que te traicionen. – dijo Naruto sin mirar a la mujer.

- Pero Naruto, yo jamás quise que te fueras, fue el consejo, inmediatamente supe que te habían exiliado mande a buscarte pero nada, nadie pudo encontrarte. – dijo Tsunade muy triste.

- Lo se, yo me fui de la aldea inmediatamente, sabes lo que es que toda su vida sea despedazada en un solo instante, yo me fui y trate de encontrar una nueva vida, la encontré y esa es la de un mercenario, no le rindo cuentas a nadie y me pagan lo suficiente para vivir bien, mas no necesito, ahora si me disculpas nos vemos en el estadio, es mejor que los ninjas que van a luchar contra mi sean fuertes, al menos quiero que la batalla sea interesante. – dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina.

- Naruto. – dijo Tsunade en un suave susurro.

Luego de al menos una hora el estadio estaba a reventar con tantos aldeanos que querían ver el combate, aunque odiaran a Naruto sabían que este era fuerte y al menos verían un combate bastante bueno y si tenían suerte lo verían muerto.

En el centro de la arena estaba el joven Jinchuriki aun con la capa negra y el sombrero cubriéndolo por completo, la mayoría comenzaron a abuchearlo al darse cuenta que era el y este solo estaba parado esperando que comenzara el combate, a la arena entraron Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, Kiba con Akamaru, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai y diez ninjas mas junto a doce Ambus, el joven de capa negra los miro y no les presto mucha atención.

En las gradas estaba Hinata la cual se negó a luchar contra Naruto y rezaba para que nada malo le pasara, Tsunade se asomo por un balcón y miro a los combatientes.

- Pueden comenzar. – dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio.

- Naruto, tal parece que te has vuelto ambicioso, 30.000.000 millones de Ryus para ayudarnos en la guerra no te parece excesivo, tal parece que te tendré que bajar los humos para veas que sigues siendo inferior a mi. – dijo Sasuke mirando con desprecio al joven.

- Para alguien que la ultima vez que lucho conmigo termino con un brazo roto y medio muerto te crees mucha cosa Uchiha. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Esta vez no será igual, te demostrare que yo soy superior a ti. – dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

- Como digas. – dijo Naruto aun sin moverse.

- Acabaremos contigo Uzumaki. – dijo un ninja lanzándose contra el joven Jinchuriki.

El joven de cabellos rubios y rojos no se movió del lugar en donde estaba, cuando el ninja estaba a punto de tocarlo Naruto solo le agarro la mano y lo lanzo contra una columna lastimando gravemente al ninja.

- Veo que es muy fuerte. – dijo Sasuke un poco impresionado.

- Acabemos con esto rápido. – dijo Naruto desapareciendo del lugar.

Todos los Ambus y los ninjas fueron golpeados a una velocidad tal alta que solo vieron como caían inconscientes, Shikamaru volteo y recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo paralizo, Ino fue la siguiente seguida por Sai y Yamato, Choji se lanzo contra Naruto girando a gran velocidad pero el le dio una gran patada que mando a la gran masa de carne contra una de las paredes dejando fuera de combate al ninja de huesos grandes (Gordo).

Kurenai hizo un poderoso Genjutsu mientras Kiba junto a Akamaru se lanzaron contra el joven de cabellos bicolor pero este solo concentro un poco de chacra en su cuerpo y lo libero en una ráfaga que mando a volar al can y a su amo y deshizo el Genjutsu, la pelinegra quedo tan asombrada que no se dio cuanta cuando el joven de ojos azules apareció detrás de ella y de un leve golpe en el cuello la dejo sin sentido.

Tenten lanzo una gran cantidad de armas con sellos explosivos al joven Jinchuriki que solo desapareció y reapareció frente a ella y tomándola por el cuello comenzó a asfixiarla, ella quedo sin sentido mientras Sakura se lanzo contra el para golpearlo, el joven de ojos azules la vio y detuvo se poderoso puño con un solo dedo aterrando a los espectadores y la kunoichi de cabellos rozas, agarro su mano y la azoto contra el suelo, la levanto un poco y de una patada la incrusto en una de las paredes.

Shino rodeo al rubio con sus insectos y les dio la orden para que atacaran al ojiazul que no se movió al igual que los insectos, Naruto avanzo contra el domador de insectos y los insectos de este se apartaban del camino del joven hasta que este quedo frente al joven de gafas que no pudo hacer nada al recibir el pleno estomago un golpe del Jinchuriki dejándolo sin sentido.

Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee y Sasuke miraron asombrados todo lo que había hecho el joven y solo estaban pensando en la forma de atacarlo, en las gradas todos se mantenían en silencio, ese ser al que ellos llamaban demonio había literalmente apaleado a sus mejores ninjas, la forma tan cruel como venció a la discípula de la Hokage a pesar de la monstruosa fuerza de esta les daba miedo.

Kakashi creo Chidori y se lanzo contra el rubio que desapareció.

- Kakashi arriba. – dijo Gay mirando al peligris.

El ninja copia miro arriba pero fue demasiado tarde, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi le dio una patada giratoria dejándolo sin sentido, Gay, Lee y Neji decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, Naruto solo estaba bloqueando los puños y patadas de los tres ninjas sin que estos lo tocaran, girando a gran velocidad y con una de las piernas hacia arriba el ojiazul dio una patada a cada uno de sus tres oponentes mandándolos contra las murallas y estos quedaron inconscientes y muy lastimados.

Sasuke lo miraba bastante impactado por la fuerza y velocidad que tenia, inmediatamente activo su Sharingan para luchar en serio contra el.

- Creo que ahora solo somos tú y yo, espero que hagas esto interesante. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo.

- Claro que lo hare interesante, voy a humillarte. – dijo Sasuke mirando con desdén al joven de cabellos bicolor.

- Valientes palabras, veamos si puedes cumplirlas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no pudo ser vista por el pelinegro gracias al sombrero.

El último de los Uchiha lanzo una bola de fuego en la que iban varios shurikens, que no dieron en el blanco ya que Naruto las eludió fácilmente, de los dedos del pelinegro se mostraron unos hilos que desviaron las armas arrojadizas dirigiéndolas de nuevo contra el Jinchuriki.

Naruto solo saco un kunai y lo lanzo contra el Uchiha pero el arma solo corto los hilos deshaciendo el ataque, Sasuke lanzo un dragón de fuego que el ojiazul solo golpeo en el frente destruyendo la técnica, Sasuke desapareció y reapareció detrás del joven con un Chidori pero Naruto creo un Rasengan, ambas técnicas impactaron contra la otra pero fue el pelinegro que salió disparado pro los aires debido a la potencia del ataque del ex ninja de Konoha.

Se recupero en el aire y cayo hábilmente en el suelo, el usuario del Sharingan miro con furia al joven que aun seguía quieto y esperando el ataque.

- Veamos como resistes esto. – dijo Sasuke mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma hasta mostrar una estrella.

La gran mayoría de los espectadores miraban con admiración al pelinegro ya que iba a luchar en serio.

- Pareces ser que el Uchiha va a luchar en serio, será el fin de Uzumaki. – dijo Koharu mirando con furia al joven del sombrero de paja.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso. – dijo Danzou muy serio.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Koharu un poco confundida por el comentario del líder de la división raíz del Ambu.

- Hasta ahora Uzumaki solo ha luchado con Taijustu y con el Rasengan, además solo parece que esta jugando con nuestros ninjas. - dijo Danzou mirando detenidamente la batalla.

- Amaterasu. – dijo Sasuke y de su ojo salió una marea de llamas negras directo al joven Jinchuriki que contra todo pronostico ni se molesto en esquivar el ataque.

Ante la sorpresa de todos el joven salió de allí con la ropa en llamas y se quito la capa y el sombrero y dejo ver que no tenia ni una sola herida además de mostrar su aspecto a todos los presentes.

Tenia el cabello rubio y rojo repartidos en partes iguales y al no tener el protector en su frente varios mechones caían libres sobre su rostro, su cabello estaba muy largo atrás, su ropa era muy parecida a la que usaba antes, llevaba una chaqueta de mangas largas negras que le llegaban casi hasta los dedos, llevaba unos guantes negros que le cubrían por completos las manos, el torso de la chaqueta era anaranjado y se dejaba ver una camiseta negra por debajo de la chaqueta, el pantalón era negro con unas franjas naranjas a los lados y las botas eran negras y le cubrían los dedos, su rostro era mucho mas maduro que antes y aun conservaba las marcas en sus mejillas y mostraba eso ojos azules tan fríos que parecía que no había rastro de vida tras ellos.

- ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque?, si es así estas en muy graves problemas Uchiha. – dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia.

- Claro que no. – dijo Sasuke haciendo una serie de sellos y lanzando un rayo hacia el Uzumaki.

- Ingenuo. – dijo Naruto antes de que el rayo lo golpeara.

El rayo le dio de lleno al ex ninja de Konoha que desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¿Un clon? – dijo Sasuke al notar el engaño.

- Atrás de ti. – dijo Naruto sonriendo malévolamente.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta solo para recibir un fuerte puño en su rostro y salir disparado contra una pared pero antes de llegar Naruto aparece y le da una fuerte patada elevándolo por los aires, el usuario del Sharingan se eleva varios metros solo para recibir un golpe del ojiazul estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo, Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo intenta levantarse pero el Jinchuriki del Kyubi aparece a su lado y le da una patada en el pecho mandándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra una roca de la arena.

- Si sigue así va a matarme. – pensó Sasuke muy asustado.

El joven de ojos azules se acercaba a su oponente a paso lento pero seguro y amenazante.

- Estoy bastante decepcionado, ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo mientras yo no estaba?, mientras yo me moleste en entrenar hasta desfallecer para volverme mas fuerte tu solo estabas descansando sin hacer nada orgulloso de tu fuerza. – dijo Naruto mirando directamente al Uchiha.

- Yo si entrene duro, pero no se que hiciste tu. – dijo Sasuke bastante molesto.

- En serio, por que no parece, tu siempre fuiste así, creyéndote mejor que todos, ¿Qué se siente estar tirado a mis pies sin haber logrado darme un solo golpe? – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Eres un. – dijo Sasuke muy furioso.

- ¿Un que?, si te refieres a un monstruo tienes razón, aunque entre nosotros ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?, veras, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien nos ataco a nosotros varias veces, la ultima vez intentaste matar a Sasuke solo por que tu no podías con tu hermano y como te ayude te pusiste como loco y nos intentaste matar, claro que como eres un Uchiha te perdonaron todo eso, en cambio a mi no, a diferencia tuya a mi no me podían controlar, siempre hacia las cosas a mi modo y por eso me exiliaron, aunque no es eso lo que me molesta, lo que en realidad me enfureció es que me hayan intentado matar a los pocos días de haberme ido, eso fue inaudito, había aceptado irme sin siquiera cuestionar y sin poner algún problema, ahora que lo pienso, 30.000.000 millones de Ryus es muy poco dinero por ayudarlos, con este nivel tan bajo que ustedes tienen tal parece que la guerra va a ser entre ellos y yo solo, voy a subir un poco mas mi precio, que tal unos no se 100.000.000 de Ryus, eso seria bueno. – dijo Naruto soniendo malévolamente.

- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! – dijo Homura completamente furioso.

- Jamás te pagaríamos semejante cantidad de dinero. – dijo Koharu igual de furiosa que su compañero.

- Bueno, si no quieren no, igual puedo ir con las otras aldeas ninjas y hacer negocios con ellos, estoy seguro que ellos estarían mas que complacidos en pagarme esa cantidad por ver en cenizas esta aldea. – dijo Naruto con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

- Eres un monstruo. – dijo Homura a punto de estallar de la furia.

- Lo se, es lo que me han dicho toda mi vida en este lugar. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Nos amenazas con unirte a las otras aldeas si no te pagamos lo que nos pides, eso es chantaje. – dijo Koharu indignada.

- Yo lo llamo negocios. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Eres un traidor. – dijo Homura muy molesto.

- ¿Con quien? – dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

- Deberíamos matarte ahora mismo. – dijo Koharu furiosa.

- Pueden intentarlo pero no les aseguro que lo logren, hace tiempo que deje de creerme el mejor y estoy muy consciente de mi fuerza y les aseguro que puedo acabar yo solo con esta aldea en menos de una hora sin que alguno de sus ninjas pueda tocarme. – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Maldito. – dijo Sasuke sin siquiera moverse por el daño que tenia.

- De acuerdo, te pagaremos lo que pides pero será al final, cuando la guerra haya terminado. – dijo Danzou mirando interesado al Uzumaki.

- Por mi esta bien. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Nadie en el estadio podía hablar, no solo la batalla había sido terrible para los ninjas de Konoha sino que el joven Jinchuriki había demostrado una superioridad absoluta contra sus mejores ninjas dejándolos ver casi como simples principiantes.

Tsunade e Hinata no podían creer el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido Naruto, solo le importaba el dinero y le daba igual a quien tenia que matar para conseguirlo, ahora le tendrían que pagar una absurda suma de dinero para impedir que el mismo los acabara.

En ese momento cuando todos veían impactados al rubio con mechones rojos este miro en una dirección y su cara tenia una expresión sorprendida y confusa, al mirar en esa dirección solo pudieron ver un haz de luz que se dirigía directamente hacia el.

Naruto solo se puso en posición de detener esa extraña luz y agarro el objeto que viajaba a esa velocidad retrocediendo varios metros por la velocidad y fuerza con la que venia, todos veían extrañados lo que pasaba hasta que vieron a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y negros en los brazos del Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

- Te encontré papá. – dijo la niña sonriendo mirando a Naruto.

**Hola a todos, espero que estén todos bien y que este capítulo les haya gustado, me alegra ver que la historia les parece interesante y esperen a ver aun hay varias sorpresas que aparecerán en próximos capítulos.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y dejaron reviews, ojala que este capitulo les guste, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas y tomare en cuanta cualquier consejo que tengan para mejorar esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que pasen un buen dia.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Revelaciones y misterios

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 3. Revelaciones y misterios.**

La multitud estaba en completo silencio, nadie en el estadio podía hablar y solo podían mirar atentos al joven y a la pequeña niña que tenía en los brazos, la niña debía detener unos cinco años mas o menos, su cabello era rubio con mechones negros, tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos eran azules oscuros y tenia tres marcas en cada mejilla al igual que Naruto lo que demostraba sin duda alguna que eran familia, ella llevaba un vestido negro y unas sandalias pero su vestimenta estaba lejos de ser ninja sin mas bien la de una niña común.

Hinata sentía como su corazón se hacia añicos al ver a la niña, si ella en verdad era hija de Naruto entonces el tenia familia, toda esperanza que había guardado de estar con el desde que se fue se destruyo al ver a la pequeña, sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar y salir corriendo pero sus piernas no se movían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shizuma? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña un poco sorprendido.

Tsunade se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del rubio pelirrojo habían vuelto a mostrar ese brillo que tenia cuando era mas joven y aun mantenía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Es que extrañaba mucho a papá y quería verte, ¿Estas molesto? – dijo Shizuma queriendo llorar.

- No, claro que no estoy molesto, jamás me enojaría contigo es que no esperabas que me vinieras a buscar, además se supone que tu abuelo te iba a cuidar, ¿Qué le paso al anciano? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Nada. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo tiernamente.

- O por dios. – pensó Naruto al ver esa sonrisa.

_**- Algo hizo. – dijo Kyubi un poco asustado.**_

_- Lo se, esa sonrisa la utiliza cuando hace algo malo. – pensó Naruto tragando saliva,_

_**- ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? – dijo Kyubi pensativo.**_

_- No se pero no es nada bueno, espero que ese anciano no me mate cuando regrese, la que me espera será buena. – pensó Naruto un poco asustado._

En ese momento en el país de la cascada, en un templo en las montañas, una joven vestida con un kimono negro y que tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color subía por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación, llego hasta ella y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

- Kyosuke-sama, desea que sirva la comida suya y de la señorita Shizuma. – dijo la joven tocando la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta vuelve a tocar la puerta y escucha una especie de murmullo, abre la puerta y ve la habitación sin nadie adentro, vuelve a escuchar el ruido y mira hacia arriba y se aterra al ver a un hombre vestido de monje un poco calvo y de ojos negros encadenado al techo y amordazado.

- Kyosuke-sama. – dijo la joven mujer tomando una mesa y subiéndose en ella para liberar al hombre.

Al fin logro liberar al hombre que se veía de muy mal humor.

- Esa niña, por que tenía que sacar el carácter de su padre y no el de mi dulce hija, esto es culpa de Naruto pero cuando lo vea. – dijo Kyosuke muy molesto y tronándose los nudillos.

- Como hizo una niña de cinco años para amarrar a un hombre de ese tamaño al techo. – pensó la mujer mirando el lugar en donde hasta hace un rato estaba encadenado el anciano.

Entre tanto en Konoha Naruto miraba a la pequeña la cual seguía sonriendo con una sonrisa que parecía un inocente ángel.

- Bueno ya que estas aquí vamos a comer algo, por aquí venden el mejor ramen del mundo. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

_**- ¿Qué no te preocupa saber lo que hizo? – dijo Kyubi molesto.**_

_- Para que, igual voy a aguantarme el sermón del anciano. – pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos._

_**- Tienes razón. – dijo Kyubi suspirando resignado.**_

- Si, quiero ramen. – dijo Shizuma riendo.

- Vamos entonces. – dijo Naruto caminando a la salida del estadio con la niña en brazos.

Nadie se movía y miraban como si el espectáculo más bizarro del mundo ocurriera frente a ellos ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en el joven y la pequeña.

- Naruto tiene una hija. Vaya que no perdió el tiempo. – pensó Tsunade al ver salir al ex ninja de Konoha.

- Esa niña no debe tener más de cinco o seis años e hizo la técnica del cuarto Hokage, es muy hábil. – pensó Danzou muy intrigado.

Luego de un buen rato los ninjas que habían enfrentado al Jinchuriki del Kyubi fueron llevados al hospital parta que se recuperaran de sus golpes, entre tanto la noticia de la paliza que habían sufrido los ninjas de Konoha por parte de Naruto se había esparcido por toda la aldea al igual que la noticia que ahora tenia una hija y que había cobrado una extraordinaria suma de dinero para ayudarlos en la guerra.

Eso los molestaba y a la vez los aliviaba ya que con semejante poder podían ganar la guerra sin muchos problemas, eso si no lo molestaban y el mismo terminaba matándolos.

En el restaurante favorito del joven este comía y reía junto a su pequeña mientras el dueño y su hija que acababa de regresar de un encargo miraban con interés a la hija de este.

- ¿Como te llamas? – dijo Ayame mirando a la niña.

- Shizuma Uzumaki. – dijo Shizuma comiendo un poco de ramen.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – dijo el hombre mirando a la pequeña.

- Acabo de cumplir cinco años. – dijo Shizuma mostrando cuatro dedos para luego corregirlo y mostrar cinco.

- Ya veo, y ¿como se llama tu mamá? – dijo Ayame mirando con curiosidad a la niña.

- Ella, su nombre era Hikari. – dijo Shizuma comiendo un poco mas de ramen.

- ¿Era? – dijo Ayame mirando al joven.

- Murió cuando Shizuma era muy pequeña, se enfermo mucho y su cuerpo no resistió mucho. – dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

- Lo siento. – dijo Ayame un poco apenada.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Me alegras que estés bien, nos preocupaste mucho. – dijo en anciano muy contento.

- Gracias, es bueno saber que al menos alguien se preocupo por mí. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta aunque sea por un tiempo. – dijo Ayame sonriendo.

- Supongo, bueno, si nos disculpan quiero mostrarle a Shizuma la aldea, tal vez encontremos algo interesante por allí, nos vemos. – dijo Naruto levantándose junto a la pequeña mientras se despedían y salían del local.

- ¿Adonde vamos? – dijo Shizuma estirando los brazos para que la cargaran.

- Primero quiero visitar la tumba de alguien muy especial para mí, luego damos un paseo ¿Te parece? – dijo Naruto cargando a la pequeña y subiéndola sombre sus hombros.

- Si, ¿Pero quiero un helado? – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Bueno. – dijo Naruto caminado hacia el cementerio.

A medida que avanzaban muchos miraban atentamente al joven y a la pequeña que llevaba sobre sus brazos.

- Papá. – dijo Shizuma mirando a todos los aldeanos.

- Dime. – dijo Naruto mirando el camino.

- ¿Tu antes vivías aquí verdad? – dijo Shizuma un poco seria.

- Si, hace tiempo. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo Shizuma un poco curiosa.

- Problemas que nunca faltan, eso ya no importa, fue hace mucho, además gracias a eso fue que conocí a tu madre. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

A los pocos minutos de viaje llegaron hasta un cementerio y allí el Jinchuriki del Kyubi junto a su descendencia llego hasta una tumba en donde estaba escrito el nombre del sannin de los sapos.

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí ero-sennin. – dijo Naruto mirando la lapida.

- ¿El fue tu maestro papá? – dijo Shizuma mirando la tumba.

- Si, uno de los tantos que tuve pero al único que quise como aun padre, su muerte fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, eso y la muerte de tu madre, al menos al igual que a ella no lo olvidare. – dijo Naruto mirando con nostalgia cada día que paso junto a su pervertido maestro.

- Fuiste lo más cercano a una familia que yo tuve, jamás podre agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. – pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos a la vez que comenzaba a orar.

La pequeña imito a su padre y comenzó a orar por aquel que su padre consideraba como alguien de la familia. Al terminar la oración Naruto comenzó a caminar y salieron del cementerio, al cabo de un rato llegaron a una heladería y Shizuma comió una gran cantidad de helado.

- Bueno, ahora supongo que tendré que esperar a ver que es lo que tengo que hacer en esta estúpida guerra, tal vez me manden a atacar las aldeas enemigas o e tengan aquí para defenderlos de algún ataque enemigo, sea cual sea la decisión será entretenido. – pensó Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Shizuma comiéndose un helado de fresa.

- No nada, solo que dentro de un rato debo ir a la torre de la Hokage para que me diga cual será mi trabajo. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- ¿Otra misión? – dijo Shizuma un poco triste.

- No te preocupes, no será nada difícil, tratare de terminarla pronto y con lo que me van a pagar no tendré que hacer misiones por un muy buen tiempo. – dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la niña mientras esta se reía.

- ¿Entonces me vas a comprar muchos juguetes? – dijo Shizuma con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

- Claro. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

El joven y su hija caminaron por un parque mientras veía como iba atardeciendo, a lo lejos sentada en una banca Naruto vio una joven sentada en una silla que le parecía familiar.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre.

- Conozco a esa chica, que raro, no la vi en la batalla de práctica. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

- ¿Es amiga tuya? – dijo Shizuma mirando a la joven.

- Más o menos, no éramos muy cercanos que digamos pero si, éramos amigos aunque ella siempre se desmayaba cuando yo estaba cerca. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

- La saludamos. – dijo Shizuma interesada.

- Bueno, creo que no habrá problemas, ella es buena persona, a diferencia de muchas otras. – dijo Naruto caminando hacia la joven.

Sentada en un banco observando el atardecer estaba la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, tenia su mirada perdida en el cielo sin mirar hacia algún lugar en especial debido a la tristeza que invadía su corazón, tantos años soñando, esperando una oportunidad que el destino y la vida le negó y sentía que su alma estaba desecha.

- Hinata, ¿Eres tu? – dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Ella volteo inmediatamente para ver quien la llamaba y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al causante de todo de todas sus penurias y a la vez anhelos.

- Na, Naru, Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata en un tono de voz bastante bajo con sus mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo y su corazón latiendo desbocado.

- No, no puedo sentirme así, el ya tiene familia, tienes que olvidarlo Hinata, debes olvidarlo. – pensó Hinata muy triste.

- Vaya que has cambiando, apenas te reconocí, no te vi en el combate. – dijo Naruto un poco intrigado.

- Yo, yo no, yo no quise luchar, luchar contra ti. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Bueno gracias, no me hubiera gustado lastimarte. – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

El cambio de la chica era bastante notorio, tanto su cuerpo como su rostro había madurado pero su cara seguía conservando ese toque angelical e inocente que ella poseía de niña.

Naruto miro detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica y luego su rostro, hasta donde recordaba ella era la única que lo había tratado igual y no lo había visto raro después de descubrir el secreto del Kyubi, en los ojos de los demás pudo ver un poco de temor pero en ella juraría que vio comprensión.

- Hinata, te presento a mi hija, Shizuma Uzumaki. – dijo Naruto señalando a la niña.

- Ho, hola Shizuma, mi, mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, un placer. – dijo Hinata saludando a la niña.

- Hola, tus ojos son muy raros. – dijo Shizuma curiosa señalando los ojos blancos de la joven.

- Es que, es que así es mi barrera de sangre, el Byakugan hace que nuestros ojos tengan este color. – dijo Hinata mirando a la niña.

- Tú tienes el Byakugan, debes ser muy hábil. – dijo Shizuma mirando a la niña.

- Gra, gracias pero no tanto, tu, tu padre si es, es muy fuerte, siempre, siempre lo fue. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

La niña noto esto y miro a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ella es muy bonita ¿verdad papá? – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Bastante. – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga que estaba con el rostro completamente rojo.

- Se parece bastante a la foto de mamá. – dijo Shizuma mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

- ¿Foto?, ¿Qué nunca has visto a tu madre? – dijo Hinata muy confundida.

- No, ella murió cuando yo era muy niña, no la recuerdo pero mi padre y mi abuelo me han hablado mucho de ella. – dijo Shizuma mirando a la joven.

- Yo, no sabia, lo, lo siento. – dijo Hinata muy apenada.

- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Ella, ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno, para empezar ella era muy enfermiza, cuando la conocí nunca salía de su casa por que se podía enfermar, yo llegue a ese lugar hace casi seis años para entrenar, me recomendaron ese lugar por que había un monje que era muy fuerte, lo rete y luche contra el y claro esta que yo gane. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Mi abuelo dice que el fue quien gano. – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre.

- Es que ese anciano es un mal perdedor. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Y ¿luego que paso? – dijo Hinata muy interesada.

- Bueno, el quedo muy cansado y lo tuve que llevar hasta su habitación para que descansara, una vez allí la vi, me miraba con un poco de temor, mientras el estaba inconsciente los dos comenzamos a hablar y allí empezó todo, el anciano despertó a los dos días y ella y yo ya nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, el me dejo quedarme en el templo y en cambio yo lo ayudaba, el estaba contento de que ella estuviera sonriendo siempre ya que yo la hacia reír mucho con mis ocurrencias, a pesar de que ella se enfermaba con facilidad yo no pude separarme de ella, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella y ella de mi, después de unos meses nos cazamos y ella quedo embarazada, luego nació Shizuma y a los pocos meses murió, fue muy fuerte para mi pero le prometí que cuidaría a Shizuma con mi vida y eso es lo que hago, vivo para cuidarla a ella. – dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello de la niña que empezó a reírse por las caricias.

- ¿Ella?, ¿como?, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – dijo Hinata mirando al rubio.

- Hikari, Hikari Shirakawa, aunque en realidad el apellido de la madre de ella es de un clan de aquí de Konoha. – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Hinata intrigada.

- Es una sorpresa. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Tengo hambre. – dijo Shizuma bostezando un poco.

- Bueno, vamos a comer un poco, vienes Hinata. – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Y, yo. – dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- Claro, eres una de las pocas personas a las cuales aun considero amigos. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y camino al lado de la niña que le pido que la cargara y así lo hizo ante la mirada del ojiazul, Hinata por su parte agradecía que el hubiera recuperado ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos.

En ese momento cerca de la frontera del país del fuego un número de varios miles de ninjas de las aldeas enemigos iban rumbo a Konoha con un único objetivo, la destrucción completa y total de la aldea de la hoja.

Igualmente en la base de la raíz Ambu un Danzou estaba frente a varios de sus ninjas.

- La hija de ese monstruo es muy hábil, si logramos apoderarnos de ella podre controlar al padre y así Konoha será mía, esperen el momento justo y hasta entonces averigüen todo lo que puedan de ella, necesito saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle sobre ellos, esta vez tendré dos armas muy utilices bajo mis manos, no permitiré que esa estúpida de Tsunade ni ese inútil del Uchiha ocupen un cargo que por derecho me pertenece. – dijo Danzo sonriendo.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, les aseguro que esta historia se pondrá muy interesante y les adelanto que para el próximo capitulo habrá una masacre de proporciones épicas, solo esperen por favor y esperen a ver las sorpresas que guarda la hija de Naruto por que oculta mas de un secreto, solo esperen.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo a este fic y me siento muy feliz de que esta historia les este gustando, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Las dos caras del nuevo Naru

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 4. Las dos caras del nuevo Naruto.**

El rubio pelirrojo, la pelinegra y la pequeña niña caminaban lentamente por las calles de la aldea, tan solo iban hacia el puesto de Ramen favorito del joven mercenario pero iban llamando la atención de los aldeanos que los miraban intrigados y sorprendidos.

Los tres o no se daban cuenta de las miradas y de los murmullos de los aldeanos o los ignoraban muy bien, Naruto por su parte le contaba a la chica el extenuante entrenamiento que hizo, todos los lugares por los que viajo y a toda la gente increíble que conoció.

Hablo de técnicas tan poderosas que casi parecía irreal e imposible que alguien pudiera hacerlas pero si el lo decía ella lo creía, Hinata estaba maravillada con lo que el decía pero no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el corazón cuando el hablaba de su esposa muerta, le dolía admitirlo pero le dolía saber que alguien ocupaba un puesto importante en el corazón de su amado.

Shizuma solo iba en los brazos de la chica y miraba las reacciones de los dos adultos con curiosidad, miraba a la pelinegra y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

_**- ¿Que estas planeando? – dijo una voz un poco tenebrosa pero infantil en la mente de la niña.**_

_- Yo nada. – pensó Shizuma cerrando un poco los ojos y sonriendo como su padre._

_**- Anda dime, quiero divertirme un poco. – dijo la voz dentro de la mente de la pequeña.**_

- Ya veras. – pensó Shizuma abriendo los ojos y mirando como se acercaban al puesto de Ramen.

El grupo camino hasta el puesto de Ramen y antes de llegar el ojiazul miro hacia atrás solo para ver como tres personas se acercaban a el a una gran velocidad, eras dos hombres y una mujer que corrían rápidamente.

- Naruto-niichan. – dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo.

- ¿Konohamaru? – dijo Naruto al ver como los tres ninjas se detenían frente a el.

- Naruto-niichan, en verdad eres tú, no lo podía creer cuando la anciana Tsunade-sama nos dijo que habías regresado. – dijo Konohamaru muy emocionado.

El joven Jinchuriki miro con curiosidad al joven frente a el y luego sonrió sinceramente.

- Has crecido mucho Konohamaru. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Si verdad, ahora son un chunnin, muy pronto seré un jounin. – dijo Konohamaru rascándose la cabeza.

- Eso es impresionante. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Lo se. – dijo Konohamaru riéndose apenado.

- ¿Esa es tu hija Naruto-niichan? – dijo Moegi mirando a la pequeña que los miraba curiosa.

- Así es, se llama Shizuma. – dijo Naruto tranquilo.

- Hola. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo y levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

- Íbamos a comer un poco de Ramen, ¿Por qué no vienen? – dijo Naruto mirando al grupo.

- Claro. – dijeron los tres ninjas al tiempo.

El grupo llego hasta el Ichikarus Ramens y allí el joven mercenario vio a alguien esperando justo en la entrada, era un ninja con una cicatriz en el rostro al cual conocía muy bien.

- Iruka-sensei. – dijo Naruto mirando al ninja.

El grupo formado Por Naruto, Shizuma, Hinata, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon e Iruka estaban entro del local de Ramen hablando y recordando los viejos tiempos además de contarse lo que había pasado con todos desde que el ojiazul se fue de la aldea.

Los demás ninjas de la aldea que habían luchado contra el joven Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaban en el hospital recuperándose de todos los golpes y heridas recibidas por parte de el.

- No puedo creer lo fuerte que se ha hecho Naruto-kun, su llama de la juventud si que arde con intensidad. – dijo Lee un poco emocionado pero bastante adolorido.

- Su habilidad y fuerza han aumentado drásticamente, esta en un nivel mucho más alto que nosotros. – dijo Neji un poco pensativo.

- No solo eso, su velocidad y sus estrategias, eso de trabajar como mercenario le tuvo que dar una gran experiencia, sabía como lo íbamos a atacar y nos venció antes de que lo tocáramos, es más jugo con nosotros, ese no es todo su nivel. – dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrido aunque muy impresionado.

- Eso es verdad, y a juzgar por la forma como lucho parecía que estuviera disfrutándolo aunque su mirada no lo mostrara. – dijo Shino acomodándose las gafas.

- Lo más probable es que se estaba desquitando con nosotros por lo que le hicieron. – dijo Kiba adolorido.

- Es lo mas probable, solo hay que ver como dejo a Sasuke y a Sakura. – dijo Shikamaru bostezando un poco.

- Los golpeo sin piedad alguna. – dijo Lee temblando un poco.

- Me temo que ha cambiado, más de lo que imaginamos, eso y lo de la hija que tiene, no estoy seguro de cuanto pero ha cambiado. – dijo Shikamaru pensativo.

- Es muy probable y una cosa es segura, no confía en nosotros. – dijo Shino seriamente.

- Desearía que hubiera una forma para supiera que nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que le hicieron y que siempre lo estuvimos buscando. – dijo Neji un poco serio.

- No se si eso sirva de mucho. – dijo Shikamaru algo molesto.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Neji mirándolo fijamente.

- Pues a que a el eso no le importa, a pesar de que nos hacíamos llamar sus amigos el siempre estaba solo, fue traicionado por la aldea y además escuche que el consejo mando a matarlo, el ya no confía en nadie de la aldea, me temo que el Naruto que conocimos ya no existe. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Shino de igual forma.

Mientras eso pasaba en el Ichikarus Ramens el grupo se dividía, Iruka se fue para la academia y el equipo de Konohamaru se fue para sus casas, Naruto y Shizuma decidieron acompañar a Hinata a su casa y así conversaban un poco mas.

A Naruto le intrigaba un poco la chica ya que antes casi nunca podía hablar por ella ya que esta se desmayaba a penas el se acercaba aunque nunca supo el por que de esto. Finalmente llegaron a la calle en donde estaba la casa de la pelinegra.

- Bueno Hinata, será mejor que no pase de aquí, dudo que a tu padre le guste verte con quien va a dejar en la quiebra a la aldea. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Ti, tienes razón. – dijo Hinata con sus mejillas aun teñidas de rojo.

- Nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Cla, claro. – dijo Hinata mirando a la pequeña.

La Hyuga se fue caminado hacia su casa mientras padre e hija se fueron rumbo al hotel en el que el se estaba quedando.

- Papá. – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

- Hinata-chan se parece un poco a mi mamá. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Es verdad. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Y también es muy linda. – dijo Shizuma con una mirada y una sonrisa picara.

- Si, ahora que lo pienso es verdad, es bastante linda. – dijo Naruto bastante pensativo.

En la mente del rubio pelirrojo se formo la imagen de la chica hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

- ¿Por qué dices tantas cosas sobre Hinata? – dijo Naruto mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña.

- Yo, por nada. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz y con una mirada algo intimidante.

- De verdad, solo es que me pareció muy linda, eso es todo. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

_**- Sabes que esta mintiendo ¿verdad? – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

_- Claro que lo se, parece que se le pego algunas de nuestras mañas. – dijo Naruto en su mente._

_- ¿Qué plan tendrá? – dijo Kyubi un poco preocupado._

_- Ni idea. – dijo Naruto en su mente tratando de prepararse para lo que sea._

_**- ¿Qué no te preocupa? – dijo Kyubi molesto.**_

_- Da igual, haga lo que haga no podremos hacer nada. – dijo Naruto en su mente completamente resignado._

_**- Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Kyubi en el mismo estado.**_

Lentamente pasaron unos días y la aldea ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Naruto de regreso junto a su hija, no podían evitar mirarlo con algo de temor pero sabían que mientras el estuviera allí estarían a salvo, los ninjas que lucharon contra el salieron del hospital y a pesar de que ellos trataban de hablarle el no les hacia mucho caso y si llegaba a hablarles era poco tiempo y nunca de asuntos personales.

Las únicas personas que si podían hablar con el eran Hinata, Konohamaru y su equipo, Ayame y su padre y últimamente Tsunade y Shizune con las cuales hablaba sobre las misiones y la defensa de la cuidad en caso de un ataque. Nadie más aparte de ellos podía acercársele sin recibir una mirada tan fría y aterradora que haría temblar de miedo hasta el más valiente.

La relación entre Shizuma y Hinata era muy buena, casi parecían madre e hija lo que llamaba la atención del ojiazul que la miraba con interés.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi y su descendencia se encontraban desayunando en el puesto de Ramen siendo este lugar el único en toda Konoha en donde comían, Hinata iba caminando al lugar y vio por debajo de la tela que cubría la entrada del local el pantalón bicolor del joven. Respiro profundamente y entro en el.

- Buenos días Hinata-chan. – dijeron Naruto y Shizuma sonriendo.

- Bu, buenos días. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la chica que se sonrojo un poco mas.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento dos ninjas pasaron velozmente enfrente del puesto de Ramen rumbo a la torre Hokage, y aunque pasaron muy por encima del local Naruto los sintió.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre el cual tenia el rostro un poco serio.

- Parece que hay problemas. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Cu, cuál? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que al fin habrá un poco de acción. – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía un poco.

En menos de una hora todos los ninjas de la aldea y los grupos Ambu estaban en la puerta principal de la aldea esperando la llegada de su enemigo el cual llegaría en pocos minutos.

Los aldeanos estaban un poco asustados ya que según informaron el ejército enemigo era muy grande, alrededor de 10.000 ninjas extremadamente fuertes llegarían en pocos minutos y atacarían la aldea.

Hinata estaba un poco preocupada pero también estaba algo tranquila al ver a Naruto sentado en el parque completamente relajado con su hija en brazos.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, no dejare que te pase nada malo. – dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la pelinegra que se sonrojo tanto que casi se desmaya.

El joven mercenario miro en dirección a la puerta y se levanto un poco serio para luego sonreír de manera siniestra.

- Hora de jugar. – dijo Naruto mientras su mirada se iba oscureciendo y tomando un color rojizo por unos segundos.

Los ninjas que estaban en la entrada de la aldea cerraron la enorme puerta y los que estaban de vigías observaron aterrados como una gran masa de soldados enemigos con los uniformes de sus respectivas aldeas se acercaba de manera amenazadora a ellos.

Shikamaru se arrodillo en el suelo y con un mapa del terreno comenzó a planear una estrategia para combatir al ejército enemigo, varios ninjas estaban nerviosos y esperaban el plan para actuar hasta que vieron como Naruto llegaba en compañía de su hija y de Hinata.

- No te rompas la cabeza Shikamaru, esto se resolverá en un minuto. – dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Son muchos ninjas, no creo que puedas luchar contra tantos. – dijo Shikamaru un poco serio.

- Apostamos. – dijo Naruto sonriendo macabramente.

- Preferiría no hacerlo, si crees que puedes hazlo, te deseo suerte. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- No necesito suerte, ya veras que esto no es nada. – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la puerta.

- Espera papá, yo te ayudo. – dijo Shizuma corriendo detrás de el.

- No, tú te quedas. – dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a la pequeña.

- Yo voy. – dijo Shizuma haciendo un puchero.

- Que no. – dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos.

- Por favor. – dijo Shizuma haciendo una cara tan tierna y con los ojos llorosos que haría que hasta el mas sanguinario sintiera piedad.

- Ya dije que no. – dijo Naruto con una pequeña vena en la frente.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y su padre comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

- Te compro una muñeca. – dijo Naruto mirando a la niña.

- Dos y un helado. – dijo Shizuma limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Hecho. – dijo Naruto sonriendo y la pequeña se limpio las lagrimas.

- Quiero la que llora cuando le pegas y se ríe cuando le haces cosquillas. – dijo Shizuma señalando una tienda de muñecas.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

_**- Caíste en su trampa. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven.**_

_- Crees que no lo se, siempre que quiere algo de mi se pone a llorar, no puedo creer que siempre caigo en eso. – dijo Naruto en su mente un poco serio._

- Hinata-chan, ¿puedes quedarte con ella un momento? – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga.

- Cla, claro. – dijo Hinata acercándose a la rubia con mechones negros.

- Bien, hora de ganarse el sueldo. – dijo Naruto acercándose a la puerta.

El joven Jinchuriki se volvió aire y apareció del otro lado de la puerta mirando interesado la masiva cantidad de ninjas enemigos que estaba frente a el.

_- Bueno, al menos esto va estar interesante. – pensó Naruto sonriendo macabramente._

_**- Si, ya deseo probar su sangre. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo de forma siniestra.**_

Los ninjas vieron como el joven se acercaba a ellos y comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿Cómo es posible que solo manden a ese idiota a luchar contra nosotros? – dijo uno de los ninjas riéndose.

Naruto seguía caminando lentamente a ellos y miro como se reían de el.

_- Parece que no nos toman en serio. – pensó Naruto sonriendo._

_**- Supongo que tendremos que hacernos notar. – dijo Kyubi riéndose.**_

En las manos del joven se fueron formando unos Rasengans a los cuales rápidamente les salieron unas cuchillas y los lanzo a una velocidad imparable, los ninjas vieron los ataques pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlos ya que los ataques atravesaron la formación de los shinobis enemigos de lado a lado despedazando y mutilando a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Al salir del estado de shock en el que habían entrado al ver semejante ataque vieron con furia y odio al ninja de cabellos dorados y rojos.

- Maldito. – dijeron una gran cantidad de ninjas furiosos.

Los ninjas enemigos comenzaron a lanzar ataques de rayos, tierra y agua contra el rubio además de un sinnúmero de kunais y shurikens, todos los ataques dieron contra el ojiazul el cual no recibió daño alguno.

Los shinobis enemigos no salían de su asombro al ver que sus ataques habían sido inútiles.

_- ¿Estos inútiles no saben defenderse con una barrera de chacra? – pensó Naruto mirando al grupo._

_**- Parece que no. – dijo Kyubi riéndose.**_

_- Acabemos con esto rápido. – pensó Naruto sacando una dagas de ambas mangas de la chaqueta._

Las dos armas comenzaron a brillar con un aura azul y moviéndose a una velocidad inigualable se fue directo a los ninjas enemigos, estos intentaron defenderse pero no podían hacerlo, la velocidad del mercenario era demasiada, los ninjas caían muertos en decenas, se detuvo un momento y cargando una buena cantidad de chacra la libero de golpe creo una gran explosión destrozando a una buena cantidad de los ninjas.

Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y creo una gran huracán que succionaba a todos los que estaban cerca de el y los elevaba por los aires para luego dejarlos caer desde una altura mortal.

El ataque fue acompañado por varios Futon Rasen Shurikens que aniquilaban todo a su paso, los ninjas que intentaban luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el Jinchuriki eras mutilados por las dagas de este, sus espadas y kunais simplemente eran cortadas por las dagas alimentadas por chacra de viento de este.

- Es hora de terminar con esto. – dijo Naruto mordiéndose un dedo e invocando a Gamabunta.

- ¿Para que me llamas? – dijo Gamabunta mirando al ejercito enemigo.

- En resumen, Konoha me contrato para apoyarlos en la guerra y esos ninjas que están allí son enemigos, necesito ayuda. – dijo Naruto sobre la cabeza del gran sapo.

- No crees que son muchos, no deberías matarlos a todos. – dijo Gamabunta mirando la cantidad de ninjas.

- Es posible, pero esto es una guerra y entre mas de ellos sobrevivan es peor, hay que mostrar que atacar a Konoha significa la muerte, así negociaran y acabaran la guerra antes de que mueran mas de sus ninjas. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Gamabunta exhalando un poco de humo.

- Necesito tu aceite. – dijo Naruto haciendo unos sellos.

El gigantesco sapo lanzo un gran torrente de aceite mientras el Jinchuriki lanzaba un gran rayo de fuego, ambas técnicas se mezclaron y crearon un poderoso rayo de fuego que comenzó a calcinar a los ninjas enemigos, dentro de los muros de la aldea solo se escuchaban los gritos y explosiones de las técnicas.

Al terminar la poderosa técnica de fuego el ojiazul miro en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie había sobrevivido.

- Nadie escapo, esto si que fue un verdadero golpe certero. – dijo Naruto complacido.

- Espero que la guerra termine ahora antes de que mueran más ninjas. – dijo Gamabunta mirando el estado del bosque.

Los alrededores de la aldea estaban completamente quemados, no había ni arboles ni nada solo la tierra quemada y los restos derretidos de las armas del ejército enemigo. El mercenario de cabello bicolor desapareció en una ráfaga de aire y reapareció dentro de la aldea.

Los ninjas que estaban adentro lo miraron interesados.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Shikamaru mirando al ex ninja de Konoha.

- Ya termine con ellos, no fue nada. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Unos ninjas abrieron las puertas y se sorprendieron al ver el estado del campo de batalla, solo cenizas y tierra quemada y humeante.

- Imposible. – dijo uno de los ninjas completamente impactado.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente al Jinchuriki.

- Te dije, yo solo podía con ellos, por cierto, si yo fuera tu mando un mensaje a esas aldeas y les digo lo que paso, diles que o se rinden o esto pasara en sus aldeas. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- S, si, eso, eso seria lo mejor. – dijo Shikamaru un poco nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no voy a matarte, a menos que hagas algo para que eso pase. – dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente.

- Papá, quiero mi helado y mis muñecas. – dijo Shizuma corriendo hacia su padre con los brazos abiertos.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – dijo Naruto cargando a la niña.

- Na, Naru, Naruto-kun, es, ¿estas bien? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Por supuesto, ni me tocaron, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo Naruto mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata con las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Vamos. – dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar junto a las dos mujeres.

El grupo comenzó a caminar mientras eran el objeto de las miradas de todos los ninjas que estaban allí, al día siguiente la noticia de la masacre a los ninjas enemigos estaba en bocas de todos en Konoha y el país del fuego, varios pájaros mensajeros fueron enviados a las aldeas enemigas informándoles lo ocurrido y ofreciéndoles una salida pacifica a la guerra.

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan sus comentarios, gracias a sus opiniones es que me dan ganas de continuar esta historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas y así podre hacer una mejor historia.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Una nueva oportunidad de ama

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 5. Una nueva oportunidad de amar.**

En el hotel más lujoso de toda la aldea de Konoha se encontraba un hombre joven de cabellos dorados como el sol y a la vez rojo como la sangre durmiendo y sobre su pecho una pequeña niña de cinco años de cabello negro y dorado que dormía profundamente.

El hombre mayor se despertó y vio a su pequeña hija durmiendo con un rostro tan tranquilo que lo hizo sonreír al verla de esa forma.

_- Se ve como un angelito cuando duerme. – pensó Naruto enternecido al ver dormir a la niña._

_**- Lastima que cuando esta despierta es casi un demonio en miniatura. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven.**_

_- Bueno, nosotros no somos precisamente el mejor ejemplo para ella, creo que somos una mala influencia. – pensó Naruto sonriendo y apartando un mechón de cabello que estaba en el rostro de la infante._

_**- Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma burlona.**_

_- Se parece tanto a su madre. – pensó Naruto mirando a la niña mientras la imagen de una mujer de cabello se formaba en su mente._

Era una mujer joven de cabello negro largo y oscuro muy hermosa y con unos negros y brillantes, era increíblemente hermosa y sonreía de forma tierna.

- Hikari. – dijo Naruto en un leve susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

_--FLASHBACK.--_

_En un templo en el país de la cascada un joven de más o menos 16 años estaba en una habitación que más bien servía domo dojo mirando hacia una puerta entreabierta a una joven un poco mayor que el de aproximadamente 18 o 19 años que lo miraba nerviosa al ver a un hombre de aspecto algo grueso y con poco cabello sobre su cabeza._

_- Hola. – dijo Naruto mirando a la hermosa joven que tenia frente a él y que lo miraba con desconfianza._

_La joven pelinegra miraba al joven frente a ella, tenía el cabello rubio con unos cuantos mechones rojos y su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro con partes anaranjadas y una chaqueta anaranjada con las mangas negras y debajo de esta una camisa negra._

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Que le hiciste a mi padre? – dijo la joven mirando al Jinchuriki fijamente._

_- Nada, solo estábamos luchando y se desmayo del cansancio. – dijo Naruto de modo tranquilizador._

_- ¿Quien?, ¿Quién eres? – dijo la joven aun mirando con desconfianza al rubio._

_- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, solo soy un viajero, escuche que su padre era muy fuerte y lo rete a un combate y luego se desmayo por el cansancio. – dijo Naruto de forma tranquila mirando a la joven._

_- No, ¿no tiene nada malo verdad? – dijo la joven mirando a su padre con preocupación._

_- No, no tiene nada, solo es agotamiento, no se preocupe, ¿por cierto cual es su nombre? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra._

_La joven lo miro por algunos instantes dudosa a responder la pregunta pero al no percibir ninguna amenaza por parte del rubio se decidió a contestar._

_- Hikari, Hikari Shirakawa. – dijo Hikari mirando al joven aun algo temerosa._

_- ¿Puedes?, ¿puedes decirme en donde dejo al señor?, no creo que quieras que lo deje aquí tirado. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra._

_Ella miro a su padre y luego a Naruto y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que abría completamente la puerta mostrando un traje de sacerdotisa algo grande que cubría por completo las manos y no dejaba ninguna parte de cuerpo visible a excepción de su rostro. _

_- Si, sígueme. – dijo Hikari caminando dentro del templo mientras el Jinchuriki del Kyubi cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre y lo llevaba dentro del templo detrás de la joven._

_Llegaron hasta una habitación en donde la chica dejo la puerta abierta dejando pasar al joven quien llevo el cuerpo del hombre hasta una cama y con mucho cuidado lo deposito allí._

_- Gracias. – dijo Hikari mirando al rubio ya más tranquila._

_- De nada, bueno, disculpa las molestias que haya causado. – dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación dispuesto a irse cuando escucho un ruido más parecido a un golpe en la habitación de donde había salido._

_Entro tan rápido como pudo a la habitación y vio a la joven arrodillada en el suelo tratando de respirar mientras botaba algo de sangre por su boca, al ver esto corrió hasta ella rápidamente._

_- Hikari, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Naruto preocupado tratando de llamar la atención de la joven._

_- Mis pastillas, en mi habitación. – dijo Hikari con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba mucho dolor._

_- ¿Cuál? – dijo Naruto muy agitado y preocupado._

_- El, el tercero a la, a la derecha. – dijo Hikari mientras escupía un poco de sangre._

_Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron moverse el rubio llego hasta la habitación de la chica y miro un frasco de vidrio transparente con unas pastillas en su interior, lo agarro y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la joven._

_- ¿Son estas? – dijo Naruto muy preocupado mostrando el recipiente a la joven que asintió débilmente._

_Ella tomo el frasco y saco cinco pastillas y se las trago todas de golpe y luego de unos minutos en los cuales se precipito a tierra pero fue detenida por el rubio que la tenia apoyada sobre su pecho fue comenzando a respirar mejor mientras se quedaba dormida._

_Cuando al fin despertó estaba en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido, trato de levantarse y un pañuelo húmedo que tenía en la frente cayó sobre sus piernas._

_- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – dijo una voz a un lado de ella._

_Instintivamente la chica se llevo las manos al pecho junto con la sabana y miro al dueño de la voz._

_Al principio le sorprendió ver a un joven sentado en una silla mirándola hasta que recordó quien era._

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Hikari mirándolo fijamente._

_- No lo sé, cuando me iba te desmayaste y luego te dio un poco de fiebre, te traje a tu cama y te puse un poco de agua para bajar tu temperatura y ahora es que despiertas. – dijo Naruto de la forma más tranquila que pudo._

_- Gracias. – dijo Hikari sonriendo._

_- Por cierto tu padre sigue durmiendo así que dime si tienes algo de hambre para hacerte algo, duraste varias horas durmiendo y perdiste bastante sangre. – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica._

_- Gracias pero no quiero molestarte, debes tener cosas que hacer. – dijo Hikari apenada._

_- No te preocupes por eso, no tengo a donde ir y además no puedo dejarte de esa manera estando enferma. – dijo Naruto sonriendo logrando que ella se sonrojara un poco._

_- Gracias, creo que si quiero comer algo. – dijo Hikari mirando al joven._

_- No se diga más. – dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación y camino rumbo a la cocina._

_Minutos más tarde el rubio regreso con algunas frutas y se las entrego a la joven para que las comiera, al menos dos días después el hombre que descansaba en su habitación despertaba algo aturdido._

_- Padre, hasta que despiertas. – dijo Hikari mirando al hombre que despertaba con una gran sonrisa._

_- Hola hija, ¿Qué me paso? – dijo el hombre mirando a su hija mientras se sentía un poco mareado._

_- Estabas luchando contra Naruto-kun y te desmayaste. – dijo Hikari sonriendo._

_- ¿Naruto-kun?, ¿ese quién es?, espera no es el chico que me reto a luchar. – dijo el hombre muy serio._

_- Si, luego que te desmayaste el te trajo hasta acá, cuando él se iba a mi me dio uno de mis ataques y me ayudo, el se está quedando aquí ayudándome hasta que despertaras. – dijo Hikari sonriendo lo que llamo la atención del hombre al darse cuenta que ella tenía las mejillas un poco rojas._

_- ¿Dónde está el? – dijo el hombre un poco serio._

_- Está trayendo un poco de agua del rió. – dijo Hikari mirando a su padre._

_- Bien. – dijo el hombre levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejando a la chica un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de su padre._

_El hombre mayor llego hasta el rió y vio al Jinchuriki como llenaba un gran tanque de de agua demasiado pesado para que lo llevaran varias personas y que luego que estuvo completamente lleno lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad sobre su cabeza con ambas manos._

_El rubio miro al hombre que lo miraba fijamente sorprendido por la gran fuerza que este tenía._

_- Kyosuke-san, que bueno que despertó. – dijo Naruto sonriendo al ver al hombre._

_- Tú ayudaste a mi hija y eso te lo agradezco pero quiero saber que ha pasado entre ustedes. – dijo Kyosuke muy serio._

_- ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Naruto mirando extrañado el rostro del hombre._

_- Pues, tu y ella, a ver, es que ella nunca habla con extraños y pues. – dijo Kyosuke algo confundido y sin saber muy bien que decir._

_- Somos amigos y mientras usted despertaba y para que no estuviera sola me quede para hacerle compañía, bueno, ya que usted está mejor en cuanto deje esto en el templo me voy, quizás alcanzo a llegar al próximo pueblo al anochecer. – dijo Naruto caminando hacia el templo seguido por el hombre._

_- Cuando te conocí dijiste que ibas de un lugar a otro aprendiendo todas las técnicas que podías y hacerte más fuerte, también mencionaste que no tenías hogar y por eso viajabas constantemente. – dijo Kyosuke mirando al rubio._

_- Así es, voy a donde me lleva el viento. – dijo Naruto mirando como llegaban al templo._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedas en este lugar? – dijo Kyosuke logrando que el joven se detuviera y casi soltara el tanque de agua al escuchar esa petición._

_- ¿Habla en serio? – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido y mirando al hombre que lo miraba fijamente._

_- Claro, por aquí no hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad y me gustaría que mi hija tuviera a alguien con quien hablar, además mi hija no puede salir mucho debido a su enfermedad y por eso no tiene amigos, ¿Qué me dices?, te quedas. – dijo Kyosuke muy serio a lo que el rubio se quedo callado un poco y recordó la condición de la chica._

_- De seguro debe sentirse muy sola. – pensó Naruto un poco serio y luego miro al hombre que esperaba una respuesta._

_- Creo que puedo quedarme unos días a ver qué pasa. – dijo Naruto sonriendo._

_De esa forma los días fueron pasando rápidamente y sin darse cuenta pasaron casi seis meses en los cuales la relación de los dos jóvenes se hacía cada vez más fuerte y lo inicio como una amistad fue tomando mayor intensidad y la persona que mas tenia esto en mente era la pelinegra que durante los últimos días se había dado cuenta de algo que jamás le había pasado._

_- Estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun. – dijo Hikari en un leve susurro mirando la luna llena sobre el techo del templo._

_- No deberías estar aquí con este frió y sin esto. – dijo Naruto apareciendo frente a ella con una manta._

_Ella se asusto al verlo aparecer de esa forma y lo miro angustiada por si él la había oído hablar._

_- ¿Tu?, ¿escuchaste?, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – dijo Hikari muy nerviosa._

_- No, porque, ¿estabas hablando de mi o qué? – dijo Naruto mirándola con duda._

_- No, no para nada. – dijo Hikari riendo nerviosa y sus pirando tranquila de no haberse delatado._

_- Últimamente andas muy distraída, ¿te sientes mal porque aquí tengo tus pastillas si las necesitas? – dijo Naruto sacando el frasco con las pastillas de su bolsillo._

_- No, estoy bien, tranquilo, no te preocupes tanto por mí. – dijo Hikari mirando las estrellas._

_- ¡Como que no me preocupe tanto por ti!, si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente._

_- ¿De, de verdad? – dijo Hikari sonrojándose cada vez mas._

_- Bueno, pues sí, claro, ¿eres mi amiga o no? – dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado y mirando para otro lado para evitar que ella viera el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas._

_- Ver, verdad. – dijo Hikari muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

_- Será mejor que entremos, está haciendo más frió y es bueno para tu salud. – dijo Naruto al notar cómo se enfriaba mas y podía olor el agua signo de que estaba a punto de llover._

_La pelinegra se levanto justo cuando una fuerte brisa llegaba y esta la impulso justo hacia los brazos del rubio que la detuvo antes que se hiciera daño, ella se sonrojo completamente al darse cuenta que estaba en brazos del joven y al mirarlo se dio cuenta que el estaba de la misma forma._

_Ambos habían quedado como víctimas de un hechizo y no podían dejar de mirarse, el rubio sin saber cómo o por que fue acercando su rostro al de ella lentamente, la chica lo imito y en cuestión de segundos los labios de ambos estaban unidos en un beso._

_El beso al principio fue algo torpe pero después de ese vino otro y otro más, cada beso nuevo aumentaba la intensidad y los dos podían sentir como algo en ellos despertaba pidiendo más y más, se detuvieron un poco y se miraron, no sabían que decir pero algo en sus miradas era seguro, no se arrepentían de haberlo hecho aunque las dudas nacían en la mente de la sacerdotisa._

_- Naruto, yo, yo te quiero, te amo pero esto no puede ser, yo estoy enferma y recuerda que no voy a vivir mucho tiempo, es mejor que esto no vuelva a pasar. – dijo Hikari mirando para otro lado para que el no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir._

_El rubio tomo su rostro con las manos y la obligo a mirarlo a la cara._

_- Eso no me importa, si vas a vivir unos años mas o no quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, jamás me separare de ti, solo quiero estar a tu lado por el tiempo que te reste de vida no importa cuando sea. – dijo Naruto con una convicción que dejo anonadada a la joven quien no soporto mas y lo volvió a besar._

_El tiempo paso rápidamente y un año después la relación entre ellos creció tanto que se casaron y luego se conoció la noticia del embarazo de la joven, en el momento del parto el joven de cabellos dorados y rojos estaba como un maniático caminando de un lugar a otro del templo mientras era observado por su suegro que al igual que él estaba nervioso y a cada segundo lo estaba aun mas._

_Al finalizar varios minutos una mujer salió de la habitación llamando la atención de ambos hombres que se fueron contra ella rápidamente._

_- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Como está el bebe?, ¿Qué fue niño o niña?, ¿Están bien los dos?, ¡diga algo! – dijo Naruto agarrando a la mujer por los brazos y moviéndola como un muñeco._

_- Suéltala y espera que nos diga. – dijo Kyosuke que a diferencia del más joven sabia mantener muy bien la calma aunque este estaba igual de nervioso que el otro._

_- La señorita Hikari-sama está bien solo algo débil por el esfuerzo, la bebe también está bien, pueden pasar a verlas pero por favor mantengan la calma que ambas necesitan reposo. – dijo la enfermera acariciando el brazo que el Jinchuriki casi le rompe por el agarre._

_Ambos hombres entran en la habitación y ven a la pelinegra acostada en la cama y su lado una pequeña bebe recién nacida que tenía los ojos abiertos mirando una pequeña vela encendida con curiosidad._

_Se acercaron para verlas mejor y al rubio le dio una gran alegría al ver a la bebe con tres marcas en cada mejilla que al verlo estiro una mano para agarrarlo, el estiro su mano hasta la pequeña y esta en cuanto le toco la mano sintió algo que nunca antes en su vida había sentido._

_- Mi hija. – dijo Naruto en leve susurro que no alcanzo a ser oído por nadie en la habitación._

_En esos momentos al fin sabía lo que era tener una familia, antes solo era una palabra que había escuchado y de la cual sabia el significado pero al fin sabia en carne propia lo que significaba en verdad, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se las limpio de inmediato y se acerco a la mujer que lo veía con una sonrisa a pesar de lo agitada que se estaba._

_Los días pasaron lentamente para el joven padre ya que su esposa aun no se recuperaba, de hecho cada día que pasaba se ponía peor y para poder pagar sus medicinas las cuales eran cada vez más costosas comenzó a trabajar en lo que fuera en un pueblo cercano, conoció a unos mercenarios que trabajaban para el feudal y después de demostrar sus habilidades logro que lo contrataran, hacia todo tipo de misiones y con lo que ganaba compraba las medicinas que su mujer necesitaba pero por desgracia su estado de salud no mejoraba._

_Si bien los medicamentos la ponían estable su condición física decaía día a día, finalmente y luego de unos casi eternos cuatro meses no aguanto más y su cuerpo colapso, había llegado la hora y en la habitación en donde ella estaba se encontraba Naruto junto a su suegro y una joven de cabellos castaños que había comenzado a trabajar en el templo para cuidar a la pequeña a la que habían llamado Shizuma cuando su padre estuviera fuera en alguna misión._

_El Jinchuriki del Kyubi tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras sentía como su corazón y su alma se hacía añicos al ver el cuerpo de su esposa cubierto por la sábana blanca, sintió unos deseos de llorar como nunca antes en su vida pero al ver a la bebe no lo hizo, perdió a su esposa pero tenía a su hija y desde ese momento su única preocupación en su vida seria ella, solo ella, solo viviría para hacerla feliz, ese era su nuevo objetivo, el único propósito en su vida seria ese y lo cumpliría hasta el final._

_--Fin del FLASHBACK.--_

El joven de cabellos bicolor abrió los ojos y miro como su pequeña hija aun no despertaba y se acerco dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

_- Pensar que sigo siendo un mercenario para poder comprarle todo lo que necesita, bueno, no me arrepiento de nada. – pensó Naruto un poco serio._

_**- Sí, bueno, de algo teníamos que trabajar, además no hay muchos trabajos que un ex ninja pueda hacer. – dijo Kyubi riéndose un poco.**_

_- Bueno, ahora recuerdo que tenemos que ver a Hinata-chan en el Ichikarus Ramens al mediodía y ya son como las 11:00, es mejor que levante a Shizuma. – pensó Naruto mirando a la pequeña mientras le tapaba la nariz apretándola con los dedos._

_**- Sabes, estas muy amigable con esa chica últimamente. – dijo Kyubi con un tono de voz algo serio.**_

_- Es porque a Shizuma le cae bien y le está tomando cariño. – pensó Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como la pequeña no podía respirar y se movía inquieta hasta que se levanto de golpe._

Shizuma miro a su padre quien no aguanto la risa y se empezó a reír mientras la niña inflaba sus cachetes en señal enojo por la forma de levantarse.

- Eso fue por lo de ayer. – dijo Naruto a lo que la pequeña sonrió con malicia.

_**- Se va a vengar. – dijo Kyubi un poco temeroso.**_

_- Lo sé, no es divertido. – pensó Naruto sonriendo._

_**- Con razón es así esa niña, con este ejemplo que tiene, el algo tiene razón este chico, somos mala influencia para ella. – pensó Kyubi riéndose.**_

- Recuerda que quedamos en ver a Hinata-chan en el puesto de Ramen. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña que lo miro fijamente al acordarse de eso.

- Es verdad. – dijo Shizuma entrando rápidamente al baño muy agitada.

Luego de que ambos se dieran un baño salieron hacia el local de comida favorito de los dos y vieron a la joven de cabello negro azulado esperándolos en la entrada.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándonos? – dijo Naruto al estar cerca de ella.

- No, acabo, acabo de llegar. – dijo Hinata con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- **¡Ramen! **– dijo Shizuma gritando a todo pulmón interrumpiendo a los dos adultos.

_- Creo que debo enseñarles modales. – pensó Naruto mirando a la pequeña con una gota de sudor en su cabeza._

_**- No te lo pudieron enseñar a ti y crees que podrás hacerlo con ella. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio que se quedo pensativo hasta que suspiro resignado.**_

- Entramos. – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga que asintió un poco sonrojada.

Los tres entraron al local en donde padre e hija comieron tanto que parecía que en sus vidas habían probado bocado, en lo que Hinata termino su primer plato el Jinchuriki llevaba al menos 20 platos y su hija estaba terminando el doceavo, al final pagaron y salieron a caminar por los alrededores.

- Naruto-kun. – dijo una voz femenina detrás del grupo.

Los tres miraron a la dueña de la voz y vieron a una joven pelinegra con un cerdito en las manos acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naruto deteniéndose y esperando a ver que quería la mujer.

- Tsunade-sama quiere verte, llego un mensaje de las aldeas enemigas. – dijo Shizune un poco seria.

En cuestión de minutos el grupo llego hasta la torre Hokage en donde todos los miraban impactados, llegaron hasta la oficina de la rubia Hokage y esta al verlos suspiro mientras se preparaba para darles la noticia.

- Pasa algo Tsunade-baa-chan. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Las aldeas Ninja se han rendido, piden acabar la guerra cuanto antes. – dijo Tsunade entre seria y algo triste.

- Bien, eso quiere decir que ya no me necesitan más. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Tal y como lo pediste el consejo ya está reuniendo tu paga pero como el algo grande necesitaremos un par de días para completarlo todo. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Espero que no demoren mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer y el abuelo de Shizuma debe estar molesto y debo calmarlo. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña que tenía una expresión de ternura en su rostro la cual mataría de piedad al más sanguinario.

Por su parte Hinata estaba completamente paralizada, como había podido ser tan tonta, el solo estaba de paso y se iba, volvería a irse y ya no lo volvería a ver más, en un ataque de pánico salió corriendo de la habitación dejando consternados a los presentes.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto al ver como la kunoichi salió corriendo de la oficina.

- ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Shizuma un poco preocupada.

- Creo que se puso un poco triste porque te vas a ir. – dijo Tsunade con una expresión algo seria.

- Supongo que tengo que hablar con ella, vamos Shizuma. – dijo Naruto mirando a la niña y levantándose de la silla.

- Mejor ve tu papá, yo quiero preguntarle algo a la abuelita Tsunade. – dijo Shizuma mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué le vas a preguntar? – dijo Naruto confundido.

- Cosas de mujeres. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto no muy convencido de la idea. – Tsunade-baa-chan cuídala bien por favor. – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

En cuanto el Jinchuriki salió de la oficina la pequeña miro a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa maliciosa, el ex ninja de Konoha caminaba por las calles de la aldea buscando a la pelinegra hasta que la vio en un parque llorando, esto le provoco una sensación que no entendió pero le resultaba familiar, se acerco a ella lentamente.

- Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto al estar cerca de ella.

Ella al verlo se seco las lagrimas rápidamente pero escondió su rostro entre sus piernas para que no la viera de esa forma.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado y muy desconcertado por la actitud de la joven ninja.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata tratando de que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?, ¿Es porque Shizuma y yo nos vamos en unos días? – dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de la kunoichi.

- Es, es que, creí que, te, te quedarías, olvide, olvidé que te ibas. – dijo Hinata muy triste y se sentía en su voz como las lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

- Recuerda que a mí me exiliaron de la aldea, solo me trajeron por la guerra y ahora que termino ya no soy necesario, debo irme con mi hija, mi hogar ya no está aquí. – dijo Naruto algo serio y pudo sentir que cuando termino de hablar la joven lloro con más fuerza.

El rubio pelirrojo la miro mientras se mordía el labio al ver como en lugar de calmarla se ponía peor, no entendía ¿por que lloraba?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla así?, se levanto y se coloco frente a ella, tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo, el joven de cabellos bicolor vio como en los ojos blancos de la chica había un gran dolor y como esas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Tanto te duele que nos vayamos? – dijo Naruto mirándola a su rostro.

- Yo, yo. – dijo Hinata pero no sabía qué decir de lo nerviosa y triste que estaba.

- Sabes si no fuera una locura creería que no quieres que me vayas por que estas enamorada de mi. – dijo Naruto algo pensativo logrando que la Hyuga lo mirara asustada. – Pero eso es imposible, ya que hasta dónde recuerdo tú toda la vida te has comportado así o sea que para que eso fuera verdad tú tendrías que haber estado enamorada de mí desde niños. – dijo rascándose la cabeza por el comentario que había hecho y cuando miro a la chica esta estaba sumamente nerviosa y paralizada.

El rostro del joven de cabellos bicolores quedo completamente estupefacto ante lo que acaba de descubrir y no podía reaccionar, la Hyuga trato de huir pero el joven reacciono y la atajo dejándola atrapada entre el árbol y sus brazos.

- ¿Es verdad?, Hinata-chan dime, ¿Es verdad?, ¿De verdad has estado enamorada de mí desde niños? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica fijamente.

Hinata estaba completamente nerviosa, la mirada del joven demostraba lo ansioso que estaba por una respuesta, se había dado cuenta de todo y esperaba una respuesta.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos evitando mirar el rostro del joven. – Desde, desde que éramos niños, tu, tu siempre, estabas, estabas solos, nunca, nunca te rendías, siempre sonreías, aunque fuera, fuera una sonrisa falsa, siempre, siempre tratabas que todos estuvieran bien, aunque tu sufrieras, eso, eso me gustaba, eso me gustaba de ti, siempre quise, quise decirte lo que, lo que sentía pero, pero nunca, nunca tuve el valor, el valor de decírtelo. – dijo la joven muy nerviosa y con el rostro completamente rojo.

- Así que por eso es que siempre estaba nerviosa cuando me le acercaba. – pensó Naruto sintiéndose como un completo idiota al darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ella bajo la cabeza muy avergonzada y fue entonces cuando sintió como el rubio levantaba su rostro y suavemente limpiaba sus lagrimas, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y fue entonces que sintió una presión en sus labios, abrió los ojos y quedo completamente pasmada al darse cuenta que Naruto la estaba besando.

No pudo reaccionar por unos segundos ya que su mente estaba completamente en shock pero cuando lo hizo, cerro sus ojos y sus manos se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta del Jinchuriki.

El beso fue tranquilo y suave, completamente tierno y tal como la chica lo había soñado tantas veces, al terminar la unión de sus labios ella quedo atrapada entre los brazos del joven Jinchuriki.

Naruto podía sentir como ella temblaba en el abrazo al que la tenia mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella seguía atrapada en el abrazo y se sentía completamente protegida y feliz aunque la duda y la preocupación seguían en el fondo de su corazón.

- Sé que quizás esto suene algo egoísta de mi parte pero por qué no vienes conmigo y con Shizuma a la aldea de la cascada, ella te tiene cariño y estoy seguro que no pondrá problema por lo nuestro. – dijo Naruto con las mejillas algo rojas y sintiendo como después de varios años su corazón latía fuera de control.

- Si, si quiero. – dijo Hinata abrazándose aun mas al cuerpo del joven.

Mientras la pareja estaba abrazada en el parque detrás de un árbol estaban tres siluetas que lo habían visto todo sin que se dieran cuenta, cerca del piso estaba Shizuma arrodillada, un poco más arriba estaba Shizune con su cerdito y sobre esta Tsunade que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto que pueda pero hasta entonces tengan paciencia por favor porque estoy algo ocupado con otras cosas.**

**La razón por la que en este capítulo puse a la madre de Shizuma es porque creí que tenía que tener algo de protagonismo ya que imagino que alguien debía de tener curiosidad por saber cómo era, al menos eso espero, gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan mensajes ya que con eso me motivan a seguir adelante.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y nos vemos en el próximo, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día y ya saben, cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bien recibido.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Nueva vida

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 6. Nueva vida.**

Hinata estaba apoyada de espaldas a un árbol mientras abrazaba a Naruto quien la besaba apasionadamente, después del beso inicial y de la decisión de la joven mujer de irse con el rubio de mechones rojos y su hija se habían besado varias veces mas y cada nuevo beso era mas apasionado y atrevido que el anterior.

Poco a poco se estaban haciendo adictos a los labios del otro y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para la pareja.

- Debo ir por Shizuma, la deje con Tsunade-baa-chan y debe estar aburrida. – dijo Naruto al terminar el beso pero sin soltar del abrazo a la joven.

La Hyuga estaba abrazada al cuerpo del rubio y tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este sintiendo el fuerte palpitar del corazón del joven Jinchuriki y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo crees que Shizuma-chan tome lo nuestro? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa por la posible reacción de la pequeña.

- No creo que tenga algún problema, después de todo tu le caes muy bien. – dijo Naruto aun abrazando a la joven.

- Además que ahora que lo pienso bien desde que llegamos aquí ella ha estado hablando mucho de Hinata-chan, ¿será posible que ella hubiera estado planeando todo esto? – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

- Es lo más probable, recuerda que ella había estado planeando algo desde hace tiempo, no sabemos que es pero posiblemente sea esto, quien sabe lo que pasa por la mente de esa niña. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.

- Bueno, esa ya no importa. – pensó Naruto al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de la Hyuga y le daba otro beso.

Mientras la pareja continuaba besándose las tres espías se retiraban a la torre Hokage, la rubia y la pelinegra miraban a la pequeña niña que iba muy emocionada.

- Tendré mamá nueva y papá ya no estará solo. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Tsunade-sama, no cree que Naruto-kun esta siendo algo drástico, lo de irse con Hinata al país de la cascada, como cree que lo toma Hiashi-san cuando se entere, ¿Qué pasara con el consejo?, si Hinata se marcha la declararan como ninja renegada, eso sin contar de que por poseer el Byakugan no la dejaran irse fácilmente, esto tendrá muchos problemas. – dijo Shizune muy preocupada y mirando a la rubia Hokage.

- Tú sabes que Naruto hará lo que sea necesario para lograr sus metas, no te preocupes, ya encontrara una solución y con la muestra de poder que dio al acabar el solo con el ejército enemigo en tan poco tiempo dudo que alguien este tan loco de intentar oponerse a el, tranquila, el puede lograr lo que desee. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

Luego de un par de minutos la joven pareja fueron juntos hasta la torre Hokage a buscar a la pequeña hija del rubio, al entrar las dos mujeres y la rubia de mechones negros se los quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa al verlos entrar agarrados de las manos.

- Algo sabe. – pensó Naruto al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña niña.

_**- Eso es seguro. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven muy serio.**_

- Hola papá, lograste que Hinata-chan se calmara. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo tiernamente.

- Lo sabe. – pensó Naruto al ver aquella sonrisa.

- Podemos, podemos hablar un momento tú y yo. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a su hija. - ¿Podrías esperar un poco aquí Hinata-chan? – dijo Mirando un momento a la joven de cabellos negro azulado que asintió un poco sonrojada mientras padre e hija salían de la oficina de la líder de Konoha.

La Hokage y su asistente se dirigieron unas miradas cómplices mientras miraban con malicia a la Hyuga que las veía un poco apenada.

- Muy bien Hinata, di, ¿ya son novios?, ¿Qué tal besa? – dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a la ojiperla que se sonrojo mucho al recibir las preguntas.

- Yo, yo, yo. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y extremadamente sonrojada.

- No intentes negarlo que lo vimos todo, ustedes dos se veían tan tiernos. – dijo Shizune al lado de la voluptuosa mujer.

Mientras eso pasaba en el pasillo se encontraba Shizuma sentada en una silla moviendo las piernas de forma juguetona mientras Naruto la miraba indeciso.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué piensas de Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la pequeña que lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Me la esta poniendo difícil. – pensó Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Solo quiero saberlo. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- No será más bien que te gusta y quieres saber si quiero que ella sea mi nueva mamá. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Demonios, justo como me lo temía ella ya lo sabia. – pensó Naruto mirando consternado a la pequeña.

_**- Pequeña astuta, tan solo cinco años y es muy inteligente, es toda una genio. – dijo Kyubi bastante impresionado.**_

- Bueno, ya que pones de ese modo si, que piensas. – dijo Naruto mirando atento a su hija.

- Si papá esta feliz con ella Shizuma esta feliz, papá ha estado solo desde que mamá murió y eso no es bueno, yo quiero que papá este feliz y que no este mas solo. – dijo Shizuma sonriendo.

- Shizuma. – pensó Naruto acercándose a la pequeña y abrazándola.

El rubio tomo a la pequeña y la cargo y entraron en la oficina viendo a la rubia Hokage tomando un baso grande de sake mientras su asistente reía un poco ante una Hinata que parecía un volcán en erupción por lo roja que estaba.

- Me perdí de algo. – pensó Naruto al ver esa escena.

Para el día siguiente la noticia del noviazgo de la heredera al liderazgo del clan Hyuga y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba en boca de cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea, aun era un misterio quien comenzó con el chisme pero en esos momentos toda la aldea sabia de eso y todos hablaban al respecto.

En la mansión del clan Hyuga había cierto revuelo, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y la mayoría de todos los que caminaban por la casa no podían evitar mirar hacia la puerta del dojo de la familia en donde estaban reunidos Hiashi Hyuga y Hinata.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente casi matando del susto a una joven de la rama segundaria que vio perpleja como el líder del clan salía con los ojos cerrados fuera de la habitación rumbo a la salida de la mansión, segundos mas tarde salio la hija de este un poco consternada y con un rostro que reflejaba un poco de confusión.

Dos miembros de la rama secundaria fueron corriendo hasta donde Hiashi para acompañarlo al igual que Neji que se dirigió directamente hacia el líder del clan.

- Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Neji al estar cerca de su tío.

- Debo hablar inmediatamente con la Hokage. – dijo Hiashi rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Así en silencio el grupo de Hyugas siguieron su camino hacia la torre. En ese momento Hinata entraban en su habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Hermana. – dijo una joven de cabello castaño que entraba a la habitación y miraba atenta a la peliazul.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hanabi? – dijo Hinata mirando a la recién llegada.

- Solo quería saber como te fue con nuestro padre, que te dijo. – dijo Hanabi acercándose a la joven.

- Bueno, el. – dijo Hinata un poco pensativa y mirando a su hermana menor.

Mientras en la torre de la líder de la aldea se encontraba la legendaria sannin médica sentada en su silla, a su lado su fiel asistente y frente a ellas Hiashi Hyuga mirándolas seriamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hiashi?, ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo así de improviso? – dijo Tsunade mirando atenta al líder del clan mas poderoso de la aldea.

- Seré breve, exijo el destierro inmediato de Hinata Hyuga, quiero que se vaya de esta aldea lo más pronto posible. – dijo Hiashi muy serio sorprendiendo a las mujeres.

- Destierro, pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Shizune muy sorprendida y algo molesta con el hombre.

La rubia lo miro por unos instantes algo consternada aunque luego puso una cara muy seria y miro fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

- Puedo saber el motivo para esta decisión. – dijo Tsunade sin mostrar emoción alguna acto que llamo la atención de su asistente.

- Los motivos son algo que solo le concierne única y exclusivamente al Clan Hyuga. – dijo Hiashi mirando fijamente a la mujer de cabellos dorados y de sobre desarrollado cuerpo.

- Entiendo, le diré tu decisión al consejo para que la aprueben. – dijo Tsunade mirando al Hyuga.

- No es necesario que la aprueben, aquí tiene. – dijo Hiashi sacando una carta y entregándosela a la mujer. – Allí esta una orden para que ella sea exiliada de inmediato, no hay punto de discusión. – dijo muy serio levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto el líder del clan Hyuga salio por la puerta y la cerro la rubia dio un profundo suspiro mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – dijo Shizune mirando a la rubia.

- Pues aceptar la petición de el, después de todo es el líder del clan mas poderoso de Konoha y nadie no los miembros del consejo pueden interferir con las decisiones que el tome con respecto al clan Hyuga, ni modo Hinata tendrá que ser exiliada. – dijo Tsunade sirviéndose un poco de sake.

- Pero entonces Hinata. – dijo Shizune mirando a su líder un poco preocupada.

- Shizune, si Hinata es exiliada de Konoha ella puede irse libremente con Naruto sin que pasa absolutamente nada. – dijo Tsunade tomando un sorbo de licor.

- Entiendo. – dijo Shizune un poco mas tranquila y acercándose a la rubia. – Tsunade-sama tiene trabajo pendiente. – dijo quitando la botella de sake de las manos de la rubia al igual que el baso.

- Amargada. – dijo Tsunade en un leve susurro mientras firmaba la carta que le dio el líder del clan Hyuga y tomaba varias carpetas.

Horas mas tarde en restaurante estaban los antiguos amigos de Naruto reunidos y hablando entre ellos.

- Hinata y Naruto son novios, dicen que los vieron besándose apasionadamente en el parque. – dijo Ino un poco emocionada.

- Pues si y yo escuche que ella se va a ir con el. – dijo TenTen sonriendo.

- Eso si que es amor, estoy conmovido, la llama de la juventud arde muy fuerte en ellos dos. – dijo Lee gritando con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras una gran cantidad de llamas lo cubrían pero no lo quemaban ante la mirada de todos que lo veían como si estuviera loco.

- Los dos son muy problemáticos. – dijo Shikamaru tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

- Te importaría, aquí no se puede fumar, no se como Temari aguanta que lo hagas. – dijo Ino mirando al Nara mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo.

- Hablando de ella, en la noche me mando un mensaje con un halcón cuando le dije que Naruto estaba en la aldea. – dijo Shikamaru en un tono de voz algo serio.

- ¿Qué decía? – dijo Kiba que estaba sentado al lado del estratega.

- Que Naruto y Gaara han estado hablando para que la hija de Naruto se convierta en ninja de la arena. – dijo Shikamaru un poco serio.

- Lo imagine, esa niña tiene algo extraño, la cantidad de chacra que tiene es anormalmente alta eso sin contar con que la técnica que hizo cuando llego era la técnica del Yodaime Hokage y no creo que ella tenga mas de cinco años, viéndolo de un modo normal ella es una verdadera genio. – dijo Shino que estaba en un rincón mirando por la ventana hacia un hormiguero cerca de un árbol.

- Eso mismo le dijo Gaara a Temari, Naruto a estado entrenando a su hija y al parecer ella es muy buena, cuando crezca va a ser una Ninja temible y se que tanto la aldea de la arena como la de la cascada quieren que ella este en sus filas. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

- Eso es impresionante, para ser hija de Naruto. – dijo Sasuke el cual hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun, Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte, casi nos mata en ese combate y no le costo mucho trabajo, piensa en lo que les hizo a los ninjas enemigos, las aldeas se rindieron ante tal ataque, 10.000 ninjas muertos en tan solos unos pocos minutos, eso es algo que los hizo temer y no arriesgarse a una guerra a largo plazo en la cual muchos mas ninjas morirían. – dijo Sakura al lado del pelinegro.

- Es solo que no entiendo como el se volvió tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo. – dijo Sasuke molesto.

- Hasta donde me dijo Neji esta Naruto le contó a Hinata que cuando el se fue de Konoha fue a viajar por el mundo, entreno en muchas partes y lo hizo sin descanso, entreno una y otra vez y aprendió todo lo que pudo y fue así como se hizo mas fuerte. – dijo TenTen mirando al grupo.

- Pues que buen entrenamiento, no pudimos ni tocarlo. – dijo Kiba molesto.

- Eso significa que el es aun mas fuerte. – dijo Sai un poco serio.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Chouji dejando de comer un bolsa de papas fritas y mirando al joven.

- Es simple, considerando la terrible fuerza que uso cuando lucho contra Akatsuki y lo que hizo con los ninjas enemigos o contra nosotros en ese combate es fácil deducir que no ha luchado enserio, el debe tener aun mas poder escondido, además el nunca se rinde así que sus verdaderos poderes deben ser inimaginables. – dijo Sai mirando seriamente al grupo para luego sonreír.

- Esa era una posibilidad que ya me había planteado y si, es lo más probable, jamás he podido determinar la verdadera fuerza de Naruto, eso es algo que esta fuera de cualquier lógica. – dijo Shikamaru muy serio y rascándose la cabeza.

- Menos mal que estuvo de nuestro lado, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si se pusiera en nuestra contra. – dijo Ino muy seria.

- Eso seria catastrófico. – dijo Shino dejando de mirar por la ventana y mirando al grupo.

- Y lo más importante, que nadie intente hacerle algo a su hija, según me dijo Temari el es muy sobre protector con ella, además, que ella oculta varios secretos que la hacen un rival de los que si te los encuentras mejor huye o muere. – pensó Shikamaru un poco serio.

En ese momento en el Ichikarus Ramen´s estaban el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y su pequeña hija comiendo o más bien devorando una gran cantidad de los platillos favoritos de ambos, fue en ese momento cuando una joven de cabello negro azulado entro en el local llamando la atención de los clientes.

- Hinata-chan. – dijo Shizuma bajándose de la silla y corriendo a abrazar a la joven.

El joven de cabellos bicolor siguió a la pequeña solo que este le dio un beso en los labios a la joven que la dejo completamente sonrojada y apenada.

Los tres se sentaron en unas de las sillas del local mientras el dueño del negocio y su hija preparaban otra orden extra de platillos para sus clientes.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

- Mi padre dijo, dijo que si. – dijo Hinata un poco animada.

- Que bien. – dijo Naruto suspirando aliviado. – Aun creo que debiste dejar que yo fuera a hablar personalmente con el y no tu sola. – dijo mirando a la Hyuga.

- No hay problema, el entendió y dijo que podía irme contigo, que dejaría a Neji y a Hanabi como los lideres del clan. – dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco.

- Cuando nos podemos ir, extraño al abuelo. – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre.

- Bueno, yo creo que será mañana, al menos eso me dijo Shizune-nee-chan. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Yo ya tengo mis, yo ya tengo mis maletas hechas. – dijo Hinata mirando al joven padre.

Los dos se besaron de nuevo mientras la pequeña y los encargados del local los miraban. Los tres al terminar de comer fueron a dar una caminata por la aldea y mientras caminaban iban llamando la atención de todos los habitantes que los miraban fijamente.

Mientras iban caminando se toparon con Sasuke y Sakura que iban en dirección contraria.

- Hola Sasuke-chan. – dijo Naruto en tono algo burlón lo que provoco una mirada de rabia por parte del pelinegro.

- No se como fue que te volviste mas fuerte pero no dejare que eso se quede así, voy a entrenar y me haré mas fuerte que tu, ya lo veras. – dijo Sasuke mirando al Jinchuriki que lo miraba divertido.

- Puedes pero no creo que puedas lograrlo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente.

- No dejare que me superes, ya veras, yo soy un Uchiha y me haré mas fuerte que tu. – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

- ¿Uchiha? – dijo Shizuma mirando al pelinegro. – ¿Tu tienes el Sharingan verdad? – dijo acercándose un poco al pelinegro ante la mirada atenta del rubio que sonrío con algo de malicia.

- Si, así es, mira. – dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan con lo cual sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo al tiempo que tres aspas se formaron alrededor de la pupila.

- Es cierto, mira papá, el también tiene el Sharingan. – dijo Shizuma mirando a su padre un poco emocionada.

- ¿También? – pensaron Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata al tiempo.

- Mira. – dijo Shizuma cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos mostraban los ojos rojos y las mismas tres aspas que tenían los ojos del pelinegro signo inequívoco de un Sharingan completo en su versión normal.

- No, no es, no es posible. – dijo Sasuke en un estado de completo shock al ver los ojos de la menor.

- En realidad si lo es, a mi también me sorprendió cuando me entere de que aun hay pequeños grupos de descendientes de los Uchihas que aunque no conservan el apellido aun tienen el Sharingan en su sangre, la abuela de Shizuma era una Uchiha y mi difunta esposa aunque no era una ninja también tenia el Sharingan, solo que su cuerpo era muy débil y no podía luchar. – dijo Naruto un poco serio y mirando al grupo que lo miraba atento.

- Hay, hay más Uchihas vivos. – dijo Sasuke un poco consternado.

- Varios, en el pueblo en donde yo vivo hay unos 30 mas o menos. – dijo Naruto mientras la pequeña iba a su lado y desactivaba su Sharingan.

- Puedo entender que quizás haya algunos usuarios del Sharingan con vida, se que no todos los Uchihas vinieron a Konoha cuando esta se formo pero no entiendo como es que esa niña para tener tan corta edad ya haya despertado el Sharingan y lo haya llevado hasta el tercer nivel, ¿Quién es en realidad ella? – pensó Sasuke mirando fijamente a la niña.

En un momento el pelinegro activo su Sharingan y miro fijamente a la pequeña niña y al ver sus conductos de chacra quedo tan consternado que sus ojos se desactivaron y quedo atónito ante lo que vio.

- Adiós. – dijo Naruto caminado junto a su hija y a su novia.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sakura acercándose al pelinegro quien parecía muy confundido y sorprendido.

- Esa niña, ella, ¿Qué es ella? – dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido y sin reaccionar.

El día trascurrió rápidamente y al mañana siguiente Naruto quien ya había cobrado su recompensa estaba en la puerta de la aldea junto a su hija y esperaba que Hinata llegara, a lo lejos la joven apareció junto a su hermana y primo que la ayudaban con unas maletas.

Luego de una pequeña despedida los tres partieron rumbo al país de la cascada y al pueblo en donde Naruto y Shizuma vivían, luego de un par de días de viaje en los que descansaron en alguna posadas de viaje llegaron hasta la aldea de la cascada, se dirigieron hasta una montaña en donde en la cima se veía un gran templo.

Subieron unas largas escaleras hasta que al llegar a la cima vieron a un hombre algo grueso y un poco calvo vestido de moje con una escoba limpiando un camino de piedra que llevaba al templo.

- Abuelo. – dijo Shizuma corriendo emocionada hacia el hombre que al verla sonrió y se agacho para recibir a la pequeña.

- Shizuma-chan, que bueno verte, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿el desconsiderado de tu padre te puso en peligro? – dijo el anciano acariciando el rostro de la pequeña.

- Oiga suegro, que clase de opinión tiene usted de mi. – dijo Naruto acercándose al hombre quien lo miro y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata.

- Ho, hola. – dijo Hinata detrás del ojiazul.

- Hola, Naruto, ¿Quién es esta chica? – dijo Kyosuke mirando fijamente a la Hyuga.

- Shizuma, puedes llevar a Hinata-chan a tu habitación, necesito hablar con tu abuelo a solas. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Si. – dijo Shizuma corriendo a donde la Hyuga y tomando su mano. – Ven, te mostrare mi habitación. – dijo emocionada al tiempo que ambas entraban al templo.

Hinata vio como los dos hombres hablaban un poco y luego entraban a lo que parecía ser una especia de dojo, después fueron hasta la habitación de la pequeña en donde había muchos muñecos de peluche, muñecas, también vio un portarretrato en donde había una foto en la que estaba Naruto y una mujer de cabello negro muy hermosa.

- Esa era mi mamá, papá y abuelo me han dicho que era muy buena. – dijo Shizuma acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Crees que Naruto-kun tenga algún problema con tu abuelo? – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

- No te preocupes por eso, ellos se la viven peleado entre ellos por todo, tranquila que mi abuelito es muy bueno. – dijo Shizuma mirando a la Hyuga.

En ese momento en el dojo Naruto y el hombre frente a el se miraban seriamente sin parpadear ni nada.

- Entonces tú y esa chica quieren vivir aquí juntos. – dijo Kyosuke un poco serio.

- Si así es. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Bueno, han pasado varios años desde que mi hija nos dejo, supongo que ya era hora de que decidieras rehacer tu vida con alguien mas. – dijo Kyosuke un poco pensativo.

- Le juro que yo no he olvidado a Hikari-chan y jamás lo haré, yo aun la amo y lo seguiré haciendo ya que cada vez que veo a Shizuma la recuerdo, el solo que yo a Hinata-chan también la amo y quiero estar con ella, no trato de remplazarla ya que eso es imposible pero quiero que Shizuma conozca el amor de una madre y se que Hinata-chan es capaz de hacerlo, ella es una maravillosa persona y le ha tomado cariño a Shizuma. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Entiendo y no te preocupes, no me opongo a tu relación, se que amaste sinceramente a mi hija, estuviste a su lado hasta el día de su muerte y a pesar de que sabias que ella iba a morir joven te casaste con ella y la hiciste feliz hasta el ultimo momento, ya es hora de que vuelvas a rehacer tu vida, además en algo tienes razón, Shizuma debe conocer lo que es el amor de una madre y eso es algo que ninguno de los dos podrá hacer, además que si ella es tan buena como dices seguro que la hace una mejor persona y cambia ese carácter de traviesa que heredo de ti. – dijo Kyosuke riéndose un poco.

- Oiga. – dijo Naruto molesto.

De esa forma los días trascurrieron y antes de que se dieran cuanta ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que la joven pareja había ido a vivir en el templo. En una habitación una joven mujer se comenzaba a levantar, al abrir los ojos se aparto un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y miro en lugar en donde dormía.

Justo a su lado estaba su amado, ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho, no importaba todo lo que había pasado ya entre ellos dos aun no podía evitar sonrojarse al despertar así cada mañana y menos cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban con fuerza al ver la ropa tirada por toda la habitación y darse cuenta que lo único que tapaba su desnudes era una delgada sabana que compartía con su amado.

Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, en un mes mas por fin ella y su amado Naruto se casarían, lo que fue un sueño de niña y de adolescente al fin pasaba, Hinata intento levantarse para recoger un kimono que estaba aun lado de la cama pero una mano se apropio de uno de sus brazos al tiempo que movía los cabellos de allí y comenzaba a besarla en su cuello mientras daba unos pequeños mordiscos logrando que la joven suspirara.

- Na, Naru, Naru. Naruto-kun, no, ahora, ahora no, es, es muy, es muy temprano. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa mientras sus suspiros se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes.

- Y eso que importa, en la noche decías otra cosa. – dijo Naruto con malicia mientras llevaba a la joven a la cama mientras la besaba en los labios.

- Pero, pero, Shizuma-chan, yo, la voy, la voy a llevar, a, a buscar flores en la mañana, y ya, ya es hora. – dijo Hinata tratando de resistir los impulsos y el deseo que aumentaba rápidamente en su cuerpo.

- Si no hay mas remedio, pero esta noche no hay excusa que valga. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada cargada de deseo.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada mientras el joven la dejaba levantarse pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Naruto-sama. – dijo la voz de una mujer en la puerta de la habitación.

- Hay alguien que lo busca, esta en el templo y quiere hablar personalmente con usted. – dijo la mujer sin abrir la puerta.

- Voy enseguida. – dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama.

El ojiazul agarro la ropa que estaba a lo largo de la habitación y se cambio rápidamente, le dio un beso a la joven y salio rumbo al templo en donde lo esperaba un hombre con ropa muy elegante y con una maleta algo gruesa.

- Usted es Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo el hombre al ver al exninja de Konoha.

- Así es, ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Naruto mirando al hombre frente a el.

- Mi nombre es Takashi Amano, soy un comerciante de joyas y me dijeron que usted es un gran guardaespaldas, tengo que llevar una importante mercancía al país de la luciérnaga y me gustaría contar con sus servicios, estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que pida. – dijo Takashi mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Para cuando seria la misión. – dijo Naruto mirando al hombre.

- El barco ya esta listo para partir, solo falta que usted vaya y listo. – dijo Takashi muy serio.

- De acuerdo, al terminar la misión le diré de cuanto será mi paga. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Muy bien, lo este esperando en el puerto. – dijo Takashi mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchaba.

- Una misión de escolta, nada complicado. – pensó Naruto mientras iba a su habitación.

Después de media hora el joven salio del templo mientras se despedía de su prometida y de su hija mientras el abuelo de esta le decía que no hiciera alguna locura, el joven mercenario llego hasta el puerto en donde estaba el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar, subió en el y se sentó en una silla mientras comenzaba su viaje.

Cuando el barco desapareció del puerto un hombre que lo vigilaba llego aun teléfono y marco un numero.

- Señor, el plan funciono, acaban de partir. – dijo el hombre y espero a oír la voz de la persona con la que hablaba.

- Muy bien, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. – dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Si. – dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono y caminado a una casa en medio del pueblo.

Al entrar en ella varias personas vestidas con túnicas negras y mascaras de animales se lo quedaron mirando.

- Danzou-sama ya dio la orden, tenemos que capturar a Shizuma Uzumaki y llevársela directamente a Konoha. – dijo el hombre mirando a los demás.

Los ninjas salieron a toda velocidad hasta el templo y al legar se escondieron mientras veían como Hinata y Shizuma salían a recolectar algunas flores.

Se hicieron unas señas entre ellos mientras se ubicaban alrededor de la zona en donde estaban la joven mujer y la pequeña niña.

Entretanto en Konoha en un edificio estaba el líder de la división raíz del Ambu mirando unos papeles.

- Muy pronto tendré a esa mocosa en mis manos, si este Uzumaki no quiere que nada malo le pase tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo le diga, con esa arma en mis manos no solo Konoha ser amia sino el mundo entero. – pensó Danzou mientras comenzaba a reírse.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lamento la demora pero aun así espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, gracias a su apoyo es que tengo ganas de continuar este fic, les informo que este fic esta a punto de terminar, el próximo será el ultimo capitulo de este fic así que estén pendientes.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Capitulo 7 El poder del clan Uzumaki

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**Capitulo 7. El poder del clan Uzumaki.**

La joven mujer de cabello negro azulado y de ojos tan blancos como la luna y la pequeña niña de cabello negro y rubio con ojos azul oscuro estaban en un campo de flores recogiendo algunas del flores para llevarlas al templo.

Faltaban pocos días para una ceremonia importante en la aldea de la cascada y el líder de la aldea quería que esta fuera en el templo, una gran cantidad de personas entre los cuales iban a estar presentes varias personas influyentes por lo que la decoración debía de ser impecable.

Hinata tomo una rosa del suelo cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien, de manera sigilosa activo su Byakugan solo para ver una gran cantidad de ninjas que las tenían completamente rodeadas.

Miro detenidamente a la pequeña niña que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, se acerco a ella para ayudarla a recoger una flor mientras aprovechaba que su largo cabello ayudaba a ocultar su activado dojutsu.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado se coloco a su altura mientras susurraba unas casi inaudibles palabras que estaba segura que ella escucharía.

- Shizuma, tenemos que ir rápido al templo así que vamos a irnos lo más rápido posible. – dijo Hinata en suave susurro.

La rubia de mechones negros asintió levemente y se levanto del suelo donde estaba inclinada, de un rápido movimiento la Hyuga tomo a la pequeña y salio disparada rumbo al templo.

Los Anbus al darse cuenta que los habían descubierto lanzaron una serie de kunais y de shurikens contra ellas, la mayor comenzó a girar en el aire con la niña en sus brazos y un aura azul las rodeo formando una especie de esfera de chacra que repelió las armas arrojadizas.

Cayó al suelo y continúo con su carrera, debía poner a salvo a la pequeña y luego se enfrentaría a los atacantes, su plan se vio frustrado cuando al menos diez encapuchados bloquearon su ruta de escape.

Ella se detuvo en seco solo para ver gracias a su técnica de sangre como al menos otros veinte encapuchados aparecían detrás de ella, podía ver claramente como al menos otros quince mas estaban ocultos entre los árboles.

Por la gran cantidad de chacra que tenían y sus posiciones era fácil adivinar que no eran simples ninjas sino que eran de elites.

- Shizuma, ve y escóndete, yo me ocupare de ellos. – dijo Hinata mirando atenta a los ninjas enemigos.

- Yo te ayudo. – dijo Shizuma decidida.

- Es muy peligroso, ve y escóndete. – dijo Hinata mirando a la pequeña.

- No, papá me ha entrenado y soy muy fuerte, deja que te ayude. – dijo Shizuma mientras activaba su Sharingan mostrando una gran decisión.

La Hyuga no dijo nada y se coloco espalda con espalda con la niña mientras los ninjas enemigos las rodeaban, no podía perder, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a la pequeña, varias ninjas se lanzaron contra ellas.

- **Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hansho (Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación)**. – dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba en la posición para realizar la técnica.

Los primeros cinco encapuchados que cayeron en el suelo recibieron un golpe con el Juken justo en el corazón y en otras partes de sus cuerpos mientras los otros tres que los acompañaban en el ataque fueron quemados por una poderosa técnica de fuego que salio de la boca de la Uzumaki.

Otros ninjas saltaron hacia la mayor con algunas espadas que ella no paso desapercibidas gracias al Byakugan.

- **Shougohakke Rokuyuu Yonshou (8 sellos, 64 golpes divinos)**. – dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a mover rápidamente sus manos en círculos alrededor de ella y de la niña mientras unos hilos de chacra salían de las palmas de sus manos.

Rápidamente se formo una especia de esfera y las espadas de los Anbus fueron desechas en pedazos completamente sin dejar rastro al tener contacto con la técnica, al intentar retroceder una serie de sellos por parte de la niña llama la atención de los enmascarados.

- **Katon: Zukohoku (Cañón de fuego)**. – dijo Shizuma mientras un potente disparo de llamas iban hacia ellos calcinándolos en el acto.

Los demás ninjas se lanzaron contra las mujeres que se preparaban para seguir la batalla.

- **Katon Gokakyu no jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)**. – dijo Shizuma mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego hacia sus oponentes.

Estos la esquivaron solo para ver que ella hacia otros sellos, una gran llamarada en forma de dragón salía hacia ellos eliminándolos al instante mientras Hinata se lanzo contra otro grupo y los golpeaba con su Juken usando brazos y piernas, desde una distancia prudente una silueta miraba la batalla esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

La Hyuga y la Uzumaki luchaban arduamente y los Anbus no podían hacerles frente, los ataques a distancias de la pequeña eran mortalmente precisos y los pocos que conseguían acercarse eran rápidamente acabados por el letal taijutsu de la ojiperla.

Lo malo era que los ninjas seguían apareciendo y los 45 orinales ahora eran cerca de cien, Shizuma hizo una serie de sellos y se convirtió en un haz de luz lanzando bolas de fuego por todas partes y quemando a varios enemigos, algunos de los ninjas lanzaron kunais con sellos explosivos que apenas logro esquivar mientras Hinata luchaba contra una docena de ninjas, al ver que la situación ya era la indicada el observador se lanzo al ataque.

Después de unos días un grupo de encapuchados entro en la aldea de Konoha por un pasillo secreto que los llevaba directamente a la base del líder de la división Anbu.

Danzou los recibió y vio como uno de ellos traía lo que el buscaba, Shizuma Uzumaki, completamente amordazada y encadenada lo cual hacia imposible que se moviera.

- Perfecto, fue una buena idea decirle a ese comerciante de joyas sobre Uzumaki, al contratarlo para el trabajo me dejo el camino libre para atrapar a esta niña, con ella su padre obedecerá todas mis ordenes. – dijo Danzou levantando el rostro de la pequeña.

Esta lo miro con rabia y luego soltó una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que estallaba en una nube de humo, Danzou retrocedió algo consternado al tiempo que todos los encapuchados desaparecían dejando únicamente a dos, el primero se quito la capa y la mascara mostrando al Jinchuriki del Kyubi frente a el mientras el segundo explotaba en una pequeña explosión de humo mostrando a Shizuma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Pero?, ¿pero como? – dijo Danzou mirando a los dos.

- El usar a alguien inocente como cebo para sacarme de la casa fue buena idea pero detecte el olor de los Anbus antes de subirme al barco, conozco a todos los de la aldea y los identifique de inmediato, además siempre dejo a un clon de sombras cuidando a mi hija, atacarla en mi terreno fue estupido. – dijo Naruto con burla.

- Maldito. – dijo Danzou tratando de retroceder.

- Sabes, tu yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, todo aquel que intente dañar a mi familia morirá, Shizuma, deja salir a Kokoro. – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Si. – dijo Shizuma mientras miraba a su padre.

La pequeña miro al pelinegro que la miraba fijamente, el cabello de la niña enrojeció por completo y se fue alargando, su postura se fue inclinando hacia delante hasta que sus manos tocaron el suelo, las uñas de sus manos se volvieron rojas y se convirtieron en garras afiladas, una especie de pelaje anaranjado cubrió su piel, levanto su cara a la vez que mostraba unos irises rojos y brillantes con la pupila alargada, de su vestido aparecieron una gran cantidad de colas mostrando nueve en total. Más que una Jinchuriki o un Biju su apariencia era más parecida a la de un hombre lobo o en este caso una niña-lobo.

_**- Al fin puedo salir. – dijo "Shizuma" con una voz la cual era la mezcla de la dulce voz de la niña y otra que parecía la de alguna bestia.**_

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Danzou mirando a la niña en forma de bestia.

- Tu querías a mi hija, bueno, entonces dejare que sea ella la que te mate. – dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente.

- ¿Qué es ella? – dijo Danzou mirando como la criatura lo miraba con tal cantidad de sed de sangre que era perturbador.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, Shizuma no es precisamente humana, a decir verdad se podría decir que ella tiene tres padres, su madre, yo y Kyubi, ella heredo el Sharingan de su madre y también heredo mi condición como Jinchuriki solo que en su caso fue un poco diferente, al no tener sello las dos almas comparten el cuerpo pero sin suprimir a la de la otra, otra cosa es su cuerpo, al nacer con tal cantidad de chacra su cuerpo fue evolucionado de forma que pudiera soportarlo completamente por lo que algún día sus poderes superaran los míos, ella es mitad humana y mitad Biju, ¿genial no? – dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación. – Kokoro. – dijo llamando la atención de la niña.

_**- Si padre. – dijo Kokoro mirando al joven de ojos azules.**_

- Hazlo sufrir por intentar hacerte daño a ti y a tu hermana. – dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

_**- Si. – dijo Kokoro mientras se relamía los labios al tiempo que se acercaba al aterrado hombre mientras una gran cantidad de chacra de color rojo salía de ella.**_

Una serie de desgarradores gritos se escucharon dentro de la habitación mientras el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados asegurándose con sus sentidos por si alguien se acercaba, finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salio la niña aun en su forma animal.

Naruto se acerco a ella y le limpio la sangre que escurría por la boca y manos de la pequeña.

- Buen trabajo Kokoro, Kyubi esta muy orgulloso. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**- Gracias padre. – dijo Kokoro mientras comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.**_

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Shizuma al recobrar la conciencia.

- No te preocupes, ya tu hermana se hizo cargo, vámonos. – dijo Naruto cargando a la pequeña y saliendo a toda velocidad de la aldea como un resplandor de luz.

En pocos segundos llegaron a la aldea de la cascada en donde afuera del templo los esperaba ansioso una hermosa joven de ojos perlados.

- Naru-kun, Shizuma-chan. – dijo Hinata al verlos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde llevaste a Shizuma esta mañana? – dijo Kyosuke mirando al ojiazul.

- A dar una vuelta. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

El joven miro a la Hyuga que abrazaba a la pequeña y se acerco a ellas, tomo del rostro a la joven dándole un beso tan apasionado que la dejo sin aliento.

- Te espero en la habitación. – dijo Naruto mientras entraba en el templo.

Hinata quedo completamente sonrojada y sonrío a la pequeña que la miraba intrigada, pocos días después se realizo una gran boda, algunos ninjas de Konoha entre los cuales estaban Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gai este y su alumno estaban llorando, Hanabi, Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, varias personalidades de la aldea de la cascada y muchos aldeanos y ninjas de la cascada.

La boda fue todo un éxito y todos los invitados se la estaban pasando muy bien, Sasuke por su parte estaba hablando con varias personas que eran Uchihas de sangre más no de apellido y poseían el Sharingan, los demás bebían y hablaban con todos mientras ambos novios habían desaparecido de la vista de todos.

En la parte mas alta del templo se podía ver claramente el cielo mostrando un atardecer, allí estaban Naruto y su esposa Hinata, abrazados mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Soñé tantas veces con este día. – dijo Hinata recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

- ¿Estas contenta? – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida. – dijo Hinata besando al joven.

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Naruto besándola apasionadamente.

El tiempo paso y casi quince años después una joven de cabello negro con el emblema de la aldea de la cascada iba corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, no debía tener mas de 14 o 15 años, su cabello era negro largo y liso, sus ojos negros y profundos miraban el paisaje borroso por la velocidad hasta que llego a un claro en donde tres figura la esperaban.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo un hombre de cabello plateado corto con el símbolo de la misma aldea.

A su lado estaban dos jóvenes, uno de cabello rojo y ojos azules que la miraba con burla y otro de cabello rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados y que tenía tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos mostrando unos irises blancos sin pupila y su expresión era algo seria.

- Ya que estamos todos podemos ir de una vez a Suna. – dijo el rubio de ojos perlados con algo de fastidio.

- Que pasa Jiraiya-kun, tanto quieres ver a tu hermanita. – dijo el pelirrojo con burla.

- Taketo, hoy no estoy de humor. – dijo Jiraiya mientras sus ojos por unos segundos adquirieron una tonalidad roja y le aparecía una pupila negra alargada.

El pelirrojo retrocedió algo asustado ante la mirada aburrida de su sensei y la sonrojada kunoichi que acababa de llegar.

- Jiraiya-kun, ya sabemos que hoy es un día muy importante para tu hermana mayor pero cálmate, tenemos que esperar a tus padres y a Hikari. – dijo el peliplateado algo serio.

En ese momento una pequeña niña aparecía con la banda de la aldea de la cascada aunque no debía tener mas de ocho años, su cabello era negro azulado pero sus ojos eran blancos y tenía tres marcas en sus mejillas.

- Hermanito. – dijo Hikari saltando a los brazos del rubio.

- Ya terminaste con tus clases. – dijo Jiraiya mirando a la pequeña.

- Si. – dijo Hikari muy animada.

- Hola. – dijo la voz de un hombre que se acercaba al lado de una mujer.

Ambos debían tener casi cuarenta años pero sus apariencias no lo parecían, ella no mostraba tener más de unos treinta años o tal vez menos y el era casi igual.

- Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, estábamos esperándolos. – dijo el peliplateado mirando a la pareja.

- Lo sentimos, las clases de Hikari-chan se extendieron mucho. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- Takashi-san por favor discúlpenos. – dijo Hinata en un tono de voz bastante respetuoso.

- No hay problema. – dijo Takashi algo apenado. – Shizuka también acaba de llegar así que no hay problema. – dijo mirando a la joven que enrojeció.

- Nos podemos ir ya, en dos horas será el nombramiento oficial de Shizuma como la nueva Kazekage. – dijo Jiraiya algo desesperado.

- Jira, Jiraiya-kun, tran, tranquilo, ya veras, ya veras que llegaremos, llegaremos a tiempo. – dijo Shizuka algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Tienes razón Shizu-chan. – dijo Jiraiya sonriéndole a la joven que bajo la cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía completamente.

- Tu rostro esta rojo, ¿Estas enferma? – dijo Jiraiya acercándose a la joven y tocándole la frente mientras ella sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

El pelirrojo los miro ligeramente molesto y el peliplateado solo miro al cielo, los padres del chico se miraron por unos segundos mientras reían ante la vista de la pequeña niña que los miraba curiosa.

Luego de hacer una serie de sellos por parte del Jinchuriki del Kyubi se creo una especie de agujero en frente a ellos, el entro primero seguido de Hinata, los ojiblancos, y el resto de los ninjas, al salir del otro lado se encontraban en Sunagakure no Sato y fueron a donde había un gran tumulto de personas.

En cuanto los vieron todas las personas se quedaron en silencio mientras ellos pasaban y el silencio solo era roto por los murmullos de unos cuantos

- ¿Ellos son? – dijo uno que los miraba fijamente.

- Si, son los del clan Uzumaki. – dijo otro hombre a su lado.

- ¿De verdad son tan fuertes? – dijo un tercero que se unía a la conversación.

- Son invencibles. – dijo el segundo muy serio.

- Por eso la Kazekage es de ese clan. – dijo el primero algo intrigado.

- Así es, ella es endemoniadamente poderosa, puede usar todos los elementos a la vez y con sus reservas de chacra inagotables nunca se cansa, es la kunoichi perfecta, además es muy linda. – dijo el segundo con una sonrisa.

- Apenas hay cinco en ese clan pero si siguen así muy pronto todos temerán al escuchar el nombre del clan Uzumaki, el clan más poderoso del mundo. – dijo un sujeto atrás de ellos.

- De verdad. – dijo el tercero muy curioso.

- Si, el padre de ellos y líder del clan es el líder de la aldea de la cascada y gracias a el fue que esa aldea fue reconocida y ahora es la sexta aldea Ninja, es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y fue quien elimino a los ninjas de Akatsuki y hace unos años acabo el solo con la guerra que se iba a desatar entre las aldeas, esta la nueva Kazekage que se dice es la mujer mas poderosa del mundo, el segundo hijo el cual es un jounin elite con tan solo 14 años y la menor que tiene creo que ocho años y ya es chunnin además escuche que esta realizando el examen para jounin. – dijo el cuarto de los sujetos muy serio.

Los murmullos se acabaron cuando sobre la torre con el símbolo del viento una joven mujer de cabellos dorados con varias partes negras se mostraba ante toda la aldea, sus ojos azul oscuro miraban a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Su rostro era increíblemente atractivo y su cuerpo digno del de una diosa, la mezcla perfecta entre belleza y poder como decían muchos. Tenía puesta una capa blanca y se llevo un sombrero blanco con azul a la cabeza.

- Desde este momento yo, Shizuma Uzumaki soy la nueva Kazekage de Suna y protegeré esta aldea y sus habitantes con mi vida, es una promesa. – dijo Shizuma a lo cual todos comenzaron a gritar y a victorear.

**FIN.**

**Hola a todos, gracias pero muchas gracias por leer este fic, en serio se los agradezco, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta corta historia la cual espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado satisfechos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y a todos los que dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos en otro de mis fics, hasta entonteces y que la pasen bien.**


End file.
